Thalasso thérapie
by minifantome
Summary: Hermione, Harry et Ron se voient offrir par le ministère de la magie un séjour dans l'illustre institut de thalasso thérapie Malefoy. On leur avait promis la détente, ils vécurent les quatre jours les plus surprenants de toute leur existence.
1. Arrivée

**Bonjour :D !**

**Alors voilà, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de léger pour les vacances. J'aimerais votre avis : souhaitez vous que je continue? J'ai l'intention d'en faire une mini fiction avec une fréquence de publication très rapprochée.**

**Pour ceux qui lisent "Love from hell", je n'ai pas abandonné ma fiction. Je sais que je n'ai pas publié depuis deux semaines, mais c'est parce que "Thalasso thérapie" me trottait dans la tête, et je n'ai pu l'extraire de mon esprit qu'en l'écrivant.**

**L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et parcourut la vaste pièce du regard. Elle était située dans ce qui semblait être modestement appelé le « petit salon ». Elle ouvrit de grands yeux exaspérés. Jamais un mot ne lui avait parut aussi peu adapté à une description.<p>

Les murs, peints en bleu ciel, étaient recouverts par de nombreux tableaux qui représentaient des personnalités célèbres du monde sorcier. Hermione reconnu Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald, Cornélius Fudge et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Les autres étaient de parfaits inconnus pour elle. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait même une reproduction en taille réelle de la fabuleuse toile « nymphe écrasant un gobelin au poker ».

Hochant la tête, elle jeta négligemment son sac sur le canapé de cuir bleu foncé et fit quelques pas, foulant de ses pieds le lourd tapis tissé à la main par des trolls domestiqués.

Sa marche rapide la mena bientôt dans la cuisine, lumineuse et pourvue de nombreuses fenêtres à fermeture sécurisée. La lumière qui filtrait éclaira le large plan de travail qui se trouvait à coté de l'évier. La main d'Hermione caressa un instant la table de marbre blanc située au centre de la pièce. Pas un grain de poussière.

Elle grommela et ouvrit l'un des placards. Sous ses yeux ébahis, les étagères vides se remplirent aussitôt de boites de conserves et de paquets qui contenaient exactement ce qu'elle avait envie de manger. Elle lorgna quelques instants sur les chips au poulet grillé avant de reprendre contenance.

Elle claqua rageusement la porte du placard et s'approcha du frigo dont elle saisit la poignée. Elle tira dessus et ouvrit la porte. Elle eut alors la surprise d'entendre l'appareil ménager émettre un ronronnement délicat avant de lui déclamer d'une voix monocorde :

« _Hermione Granger, 1 mètre 68, 66 kilos. Régime alimentaire strict pendant quatre jours. Légumes frais et viande maigre. Beaucoup de poisson. »_

Hermione aperçut alors avec horreur les différents étages du frigo se couvrir de légumes multicolores tandis qu'une truite d'une taille impressionnante faisait son apparition entre deux choux-fleurs.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la porte. Le frigo le fit de lui-même en déblatérant un discours pompeux sur les économies d'énergie magique.

.

Hermione retourna d'un pas vif dans le « petit salon » et attrapa violement son sac de voyage rouge par l'anse. Elle monta rapidement un escalier de bois clair, traînant le poids de ses maigres affaires derrière elle. Elle se retrouva dans un petit couloir flanqué de deux portes.

Espérant qu'elle avait trouvé la bonne, elle ouvrit celle de droite.

Mauvais choix.

.

Elle se retrouva debout au milieu d'une salle de bain immense au carrelage blanc, éclatant et luisant. Une baignoire à remous trônait dans un coin. Elle se remplit automatiquement à l'instant où Hermione laissa courir ses mains sur les robinets argentés.

La jeune femme eut un franc mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle remarqua les différents produits qui s'étalaient sur le rebord de la baignoire : gel douche amincissant, shampoing pour cheveux acnéiques, poudre de peau douce, savon dépilatoire.

Hermione regarda la baignoire avec dédain et laissa son regard s'appesantir quelques secondes sur le lavabo. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait trois brosses à dent et six tubes de dentifrices, colorés et de différentes tailles, appuyés contre le mur. Etonnée, elle posa sa main sur l'un des tubes afin d'en lire la description.

Aussitôt, les trois brosses à dents se jetèrent de concert sur son visage. Elle poussa un hurlement strident et sentit distinctement les ustensiles s'infiltrer l'un après l'autre dans sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux et se débâtit tant bien que mal.

Lorsque les brosses à dents, -qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à écarter suffisamment et qui lui avaient donc laver les dents chacune à leur tour- eurent disparu, elle se rendit compte qu'un parchemin venait d'apparaître. Avec une certaine stupéfaction mêlée de colère, elle le vit se remplir progressivement de la mention suivante :

_Hermione Granger. Dents : 30. Otées : molaires 18, 28, 38, 48. Haleine : déplorable. Caries dentaires : 8. Flore buccale : mauvaise. Dentifrice conseillé : haleine fraîche-prévention contre les caries. Brosse à dents conseillée : manche souple et poils chercheurs._

La jeune fille posa son sac à terre et entreprit de déchirer le parchemin en tous petits morceaux qu'elle piétina.

« Evidemment que je n'ai pas l'haleine fraîche, maugréât-elle tout haut, j'ai mangé des oignons à midi ! »

.

Reprenant son sac, elle sortit de la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une option. Elle ouvrit la dernière porte et ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Elle se trouvait dans une pièce de taille modeste aux murs jaune pâle, pourvue d'un lit deux places et d'une grande armoire en bois. Une table de chevet et une petite lampe complétaient le tout.

Hermione posa négligemment son sac sur le lit et tira sur la fermeture éclair de son bagage. Ensuite, elle se retourna tranquillement et ouvrit doucement les battants de l'armoire.

Elle fut alors projetée au sol par ses propres vêtements qui venaient de se ranger tous seuls à l'emplacement prévu à cet effet.

La jeune fille, assise par terre, contempla ses habits, sagement rangés par couleur et par forme dans la gigantesque armoire. La colère qu'elle refoulait depuis quelques heures déjà éclata lorsqu'elle remarqua que ses petites culottes étaient dépliées et suspendues de manière à ce que ce soit les premiers vêtements qu'elle identifierait.

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Non mais franchement ! Mais quelle imbécile ! Comment ais-je pu accepter ce cadeau stupide ! Evidemment que Monsieur Malefoy se ferait un plaisir d'accueillir le trio d'or pendant quatre jours dans son magnifique institut de thalasso thérapie ! Mais bien sûr ! Et cet imbécile de ministre de la magie qui nous bassine avec son expérience… C'est ça, un moment de pure détente ! De pur plaisir ! Mais quelle imbécile ! »

La tirade solitaire d'Hermione s'interrompit à l'instant où elle entendit un ricanement derrière elle. Elle tourna vivement la tête et rencontra le regard métallique et impassible de Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil moqueur lorsqu'il dit d'une voix traînante :

« Impressionnantes ces culottes, Granger. »

La jeune femme se redressa avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et lança un regard dédaigneux à Drago. Elle attrapa fermement les deux battants de l'armoire et les referma avec un claquement sec. Elle plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien et croisa ses bras d'un geste impatient.

« Qu''est ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ? On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer chez les gens ?

-Je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous étiez bien installés, toi et tes précieux amis. Répondit-il tranquillement.

-Bien installés ? Tu plaisantes ? Eructa Hermione en écarquillant les yeux. Je ne peux même pas choisir ma brosse à dent ou ranger mes vêtements comme je veux ! J'ai l'impression d'être une assistée !

-C'est parce que tu fais partie des clients feignants qui ont prit l'option « service tout compris ». Expliqua Drago. Si tu avais choisis un bungalow moins luxueux, tu aurais pu ranger tes vêtements toute seule et choisir comment te brosser les dent.

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas feignante ! Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait prendre de telles options ! Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis chargée de la réservation ! Explosa Hermione.

-Tu vois, c'est bien ce que je disais. Tu aimes qu'on fasse les choses à ta place. Conclut Drago.

-Malefoy, immonde petit cafard.

-Ah, Granger… Tu ne m'as absolument pas manqué ! Dit le jeune homme d'un ton théâtral. Et maintenant, si tu me le permets, je vais rendre visite à mes autres invités. Bon séjour, Granger ! »

Drago se décolla alors du chambranle de la porte contre lequel il était adossé et tourna le dos à la jeune fille. Interdite, elle le regarda quitter la pièce et disparaître dans le couloir.

.

Hermione resta debout pendant une dizaine de minutes, son cerveau fonctionnant à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le culot de Drago Malefoy dépassait l'entendement et elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se laisser faire par ce petit prétentieux. Différentes options se présentèrent à elle et elle hésita longuement.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Finalement, elle décida d'aller retrouver Harry et Ron, qui avaient choisi de prendre un bungalow commun, afin de leur sommer de quitter les lieux dans les plus brefs délais.

.

Hermione dévala donc l'escalier de bois et saisit son sac à main qui l'attendait, posé négligemment sur le canapé de cuir.

Une fois sur le pas de la porte, Hermione fouilla à l'intérieur de son sac et en extirpa sa baguette magique qu'elle agita rapidement devant la serrure de la porte. Aussitôt, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui se verrouille. Reposant son bout de bois ensorcelé dans son sac, elle traversa la pelouse rose qui bordait son habitation pour se retrouver en train de marcher dans celle, bleu, de ses voisins.

« Rose pour les filles et bleu pour les garçons, songea la jeune femme avec une pointe d'amertume, certaines personnes n'avanceront donc jamais… »

Essayant d'ignorer la colère qui menaçait à nouveau de poindre, Hermione toqua légèrement à la porte d'Harry et Ron. Presque aussitôt, la porte s'entrebâilla pour laisser entrevoir le visage de Ron, souriant.

« Hermione ! Tu as déjà finit de t'installer ?

-Oui, répondit sombrement la jeune femme, ça ne m'a pas pris beaucoup de temps puisque l'armoire a rangé mes vêtements toute seule. »

Incrédule, Ron la regarda fixement avant de sourire encore plus largement.

« Harry, cria-t-il en tournant la tête vers l'escalier, ouvre l'armoire, elle va ranger tes habits toute seule ! »

Hermione entendit Harry ouvrir les portes de son armoire et pousser une exclamation de surprise. Hermione profita de l'air béat de Ron et des ses yeux rivés sur le plafond dans l'espoir de voir à travers pour se glisser à l'intérieur du bungalow.

.

Quelques secondes à peine après cet intermède, elle entendit Harry descendre les escaliers d'un pas lourd pour les rejoindre. Son visage exprimait un peu tout à la fois : le dégoût, le contentement et l'étonnement.

« Malefoy est un sacré imbécile, mais il a vraiment bien fait de faire construire cette résidence ! Tu te rends compte ? Ça fait à peine un an qu'elle est sur pied et il a déjà les plus riches clients du monde magique dans son institut… Je suppose qu'il nous a invités pour faire venir du monde et aussi pour nous montrer l'étendue de sa fortune… Mais je trouve ce truc vraiment bien.

-Évidemment qu'il nous a invité pour montrer à tout le monde à quel point il est riche et intelligent ! Ses bungalows respirent la richesse ostentatoire ! S'offusqua Hermione. En attendant, je pense qu'on devrait repartir, justement, je ne tiens pas à rester une minute de plus dans ce… Cet endroit.

-Mais, Hermione, commença Ron avec un regard de chien battu, s'il te plait… Ne pourrait-on pas simplement profiter de ce que le ministère nous a offert ? On n'est pas obligés de voir Malefoy ! De toute façon, il passe son temps dans son bureau. Dis oui, s'il te plait, je n'ai jamais vu autant de chamallows sauteurs dans un seul placard… Je ne sais pas si j'aurai un jour l'occasion de revenir dans un tel endroit. »

Hermione le regarda étrangement puis finit par hausser les épaules. L'étrange sensation de détente que diffusait cet endroit devait sans doute jouer un rôle important dans la facilité avec laquelle Hermione céda à son ami.

« D'accord. »

Elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à Ron et imaginait sans peine que c'était le genre de confort dont il avait du rêver pendant de nombreuses années. Il était inutile de le priver de cela. Elle pourrait sans doute faire un effort pour faire plaisir à ses amis...

.

« Hermione, tu es la meilleure. Enfin, ça, c'est pas nouveau. Dit Ron dont le sourire était à présent éclatant. Tu as vu ton programme de la journée ? La première activité d'Harry commence à 14h et la mienne à 14h30. Il a une séance de massages par mains multiples et j'ai deux heures de nage dans un bain fantomatique. C'est fabuleux, il paraît que c'est tonifiant ! »

Hermione retint un fou-rire en entendant Ron prononcer les mots « fabuleux » et « tonifiant » dans la même phrase et se contenta de hocher négativement la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vu mon programme.

- Tu le trouveras sans doute sur la table de ton euh… Petit salon. Je vais devoir y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard, ajouta-t-il en consultant sa montre, Hermione, on pourrait se retrouver après 18 heures au bar-restaurant pour boire un coup ensemble ? Malefoy a laissé un mot avec le programme. Apparemment, il y a un pot de bienvenue tous les soirs pour les nouveaux arrivants, avec cocktails sans alcool adaptés au programme diététique de chacun. »

Hermione cligna une fois des yeux et rendit définitivement les armes.

« Très bien. On se retrouve à 18h devant le bar. A tout à l'heure. »

.

Elle sortit de l'appartement de ses deux amis et franchit une nouvelle fois les pelouses outrageusement colorées. Elle marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos du machisme et sortit machinalement sa baguette magique de son sac à main. Elle tapota vigoureusement sur la poignée et la porte du bungalow s'entrouvrit pour laisser entrer son hôte.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas dans la pièce, et son regard tomba rapidement sur la table basse qui trônait devant le canapé en cuir. Elle se pencha et attrapa le parchemin qui se trouvait dessus.

**Programme du Vendredi 18 avril pour Granger, Hermione, 22 ans**

_**14h15** : Séance de coiffure morphologique. Bâtiment de soins morphologiques : E10._

_**15h30** : massage aux bougies glacées. Bâtiment de détente : E8._

_**16h30** : Rendez-vous quotidien avec le docteur Malefoy : fixation des objectifs et mise en place du programme des jours suivants. Bureau du directeur : C6._

Le second soupir qu'Hermione se retenait de pousser franchit ses lèvres malgré elle. Elle détestait Drago Malefoy et son stupide institut de thalasso thérapie.


	2. Le salon de coiffure

**Bonjour ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews. Ça fait vraiment plaisir d'être ainsi encouragée dès le début et ça me donne vraiment très envie de continuer !**

**Je vais essayer de publier au minimum toutes les semaines étant donné que les chapitres sont assez courts.**

**Voilà, j'espère que tout ceci vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>JaneeV<strong>_ : En espérant que ceci te donnera envie de continuer à lire, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**Guigoo**_ : Voici la suite, en espérant ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps :).

_**Alexie Rose **_: Merci, la voici !

_**StephAliC**_ : Ah oui, c'est sur que vu comme ça, ça peut paraître étrange. Je n'imagine pas cette actrice donc je n'ai pas ce problème :p.

_**Cyrusa**_ : Oh il va falloir que je fasse attention à ne pas dire de bêtises alors :p (plus sérieusement, s'il y a des choses aberrantes, je suis toute ouïe). J'espère que ça te plaira !

_**Binabi3**_ : Et bien, une telle joie fait plaisir à voir ! Si jamais j'ai une idée de suite pour mes autres OS qui me vient à l'esprit, promis, je l'écris ! Effectivement, j'ai concocté un programme assez… Enfin, tu verras bien ;).

_**Gouline 971 **_: Docteur Malefoy ? tu vas bientôt découvrir de quoi il s'agit :) mais je pense que ton intuition vis-à-vis de ce qu'Hermione va vivre est tout à fait correcte :p…

_**Anonymeuuuh**_ : Merci ! :D Ce que tu dis me fait plaisir ! Oui j'ai décidé de faire une suite, comme tu peux le voir ici, et j'espère qu'elle te conviendra !

_**Lennyxxx**_ : Merci pour tes compliments :D. Bonne lecture !

_**Dazzling Waah **_: Bonjour ! Tiens, ça m'intrigue, qu'est ce que tu as imaginé comme trame ? Love from hell est dans un autre style, celui-ci est plus léger :).

_**RestrictedBeauty**_ : Bonjour ! Allons, il n'y a pas de raisons que j'arrête là, j'adore écrire tu sais :). Je suis contente que ce maigre début te plaise :D j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Hermione sortit de son bungalow vêtue d'une robe orangée, assez longue. Le vent s'engouffra sous le vêtement et la fit frissonner. Elle sentit tous les poils de ses jambes se hérisser sous l'effet d'une impulsion incontrôlable. Elle hésita un instant, puis retourna chercher un gilet de laine blanc et épais dans son armoire avant de repartir.<p>

Elle se promenait rarement avec un maillot de bain sous ses vêtements et cela lui laissa une étrange sensation. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre tandis qu'elle fouillait dans son sac à la rechercher de sa baguette magique. Elle tapota sur la clenche de la porte pour la verrouiller et sortit le plan animé qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa boite aux lettres en même temps que sa confirmation de réservation.

Le bout de papier indiquait clairement que la résidence était gigantesque et le petit point qu'elle représentait était réellement minuscule en comparaison. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait une bonne centaine de bungalows de taille différente disséminés un peu partout. Elle approcha son visage du plan, comme si cela aillait l'aider à mieux voir, et examina attentivement l'intégralité du vaste l'institut. Elle fut surprise de remarquer la présence de nombreux terrains de sport : tennis volant, football aquatique, footing avec chaussure à nitroglycérine… Finalement, au prix d'un effort acharné, Hermione dénicha le bâtiment qui portait l'inscription « E10 ».

Elle releva la tête et rangea le document dans son sac, puis elle se mit en marche. Elle flâna un instant sur la route de terre battue, observant de temps à autres les fleurs perpétuelles qui poussaient le bord du sentier. Ces dernières semblaient extrêmement épanouies et diffusait un doux parfum de… Parchemin ? Hermione hocha la tête et réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant d'arriver à une conclusion étrange. Les fleurs devaient sans doute créer des senteurs uniquement appréciées des personnes qui passaient à coté d'elles.

Elle réfléchit pendant une dizaine minutes au procédé qui avait été utilisé pour ensorceler les plantes et cessa cette gymnastique intellectuelle lorsqu'elle se retrouva debout devant un immense bâtiment blanc aux larges baies vitrées. Sur le fronton de l'immeuble s'étalait une large plaque dorée sur laquelle on pouvait déchiffrer : « Bâtiment E10 : Soins morphologiques ».

.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds, constatant, au travers des énormes fenêtres impeccablement nettoyées, que de nombreuses personnes déambulaient dans l'établissement. Hésitante, la jeune femme finit par pousser la lourde porte vitrée et fit son entrée dans un hall richement décoré. De nombreuses dorures recouvraient les murs et le plafond, donnant un aspect très classieux à la pièce.

Hermione aperçut, suspendue dans les airs, au centre de la salle, une banderole sur laquelle s'étalaient des slogans, changeants tous seuls de temps à autre : _« Fini les boutons d'acné ! Les produits ascétiques vous garantissent une vie libérée de tout sébum ! » « Faites vous allonger les ongles ! Qui arrivera à atteindre plus de soixante centimètres ? » « Et si vous deveniez métamorphomage le temps d'une journée ? Prenez plaisir à changer d'apparence quand bon vous semble ! »_

Hermione détourna les yeux de ces slogans aguicheurs et observa à nouveau le hall dans son intégralité. Plusieurs stands étaient installés dans l'espace, occupés par des sorcières, toutes vêtues de blouses vertes et chaussée de petites chaussures roses. Leurs cheveux étaient attachés ou retenus par des pinces, en arrière, et leurs mains étaient pourvues de gants qui se jetaient tous seuls dans les poubelles les plus proches lorsqu'ils avaient été utilisés sur un patient.

Hermione remarqua qu'il y avait de nombreux stands qui paraissaient intéressants : soins du visage aux bulles d'eau, manucure minute, vente de produits de détente ensorcelants, vente de brosses à cheveux chercheuses de nœuds… Elle envisagea de jeter un œil à tout cela lorsqu'elle disposerait d'un peu de temps.

.

Pour l'heure, il était temps pour la jeune femme de mener à bien son programme. Hermione fouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit une petite carte qui comportait les mentions suivantes :

**Nom **: Granger.

**Prénom** : Hermione.

**Objectifs** : Non fixés.

**Programme **: 14h15-coiffure morphologique. Salle C.

**Date d'arrivée dans l'institut** : Vendredi 18 avril.

.

La jeune femme regarda sa photo avec une certaine désapprobation. Ignorant l'effet que cela produisait en elle lorsqu'elle revoyait cette image, prise lors de sa sixième année, elle contourna plusieurs stands pour se diriger vers un comptoir sur lequel il était écrit « accueil » en lettre capitales.

Elle posa doucement sa carte sur le rebord et appuya vigoureusement sur la sonnette dorée qui se trouvait juste sous son nez. Aussitôt, une petite sorcière replète portant un stéthoscope autour de son cou apparut. Elle fit un grand sourire à Hermione et prit la parole :

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, bienvenue dans le bâtiment de soins morphologiques. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour. J'ai un rendez-vous pour la coiffure morphologique et je ne sais pas où je dois aller. Avoua Hermione en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

-Aucun problème, Mademoiselle… Granger, dit la sorcière en jetant un coup d'œil à la carte d'Hermione. La salle de coiffure se trouve au bout de ce couloir, à gauche, à droite et encore à droite. Voulez-vous une Barbie turique pour vous indiquer le chemin à suivre ?

-Une quoi ? » Demanda Hermione, stupéfaite, ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.

Pour toute réponse, la petite sorcière lui sourit aimablement et agita sa baguette magique. Hermione aperçut alors avec une horreur grandissante une poupée_ Barbie_. Elle s'approchait d'elle d'un pas chronométré avec une étrange démarche sans doute due à ses jambes raides. Blonde et vêtue d'un maillot de bain aux couleurs criardes, le jouet lui indiqua avec un ton monocorde :

« Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la sorcière située derrière le comptoir qui tripotait une mèche de cheveu dépassant de son chignon.

« Cela vous convient-il ? Fit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant qui dévoila une rangée de dents éclatantes.

-Et bien… Je suppose que oui, répondit Hermione.

-Veuillez me suivre. » Insista la _Barbie_ en fronçant ses sourcils parfaitement alignés.

Hermione résista à l'envie prenante de donner un coup de pied dans l'exaspérant jouet et fit quelques pas dans sa direction. La poupée s'envola alors dans les airs et une petite paire d'ailes apparue dans son dos, lui donnant l'apparence d'une fée en plastique. Ignorant la ressemblance entre ses jouets d'enfants et cette piètre imitation parlante, Hermione suivit l'objet dans les dédales du bâtiment.

Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être pourvue d'une telle aide et qu'en réalité, une multitude de poupées blondes aux mensurations effarantes voletaient dans l'établissement.

.

«Bâtiment de soins morphologiques, salle de coiffure, cheveux récalcitrants à indomptables. Nous sommes arrivées. Récita la poupée en fixant Hermione de son regard vide.

- Euh… Merci. » Souffla la jeune fille.

Puis, sans un regard supplémentaire pour son étrange accompagnatrice, Hermione poussa la lourde porte.

.

Alors qu'elle venait d'entrer dans une petite pièce pourvue de deux sièges bleus et moelleux, Hermione entendit un bruit de talons s'approcher à un rythme soutenu. Une femme plutôt jeune, aux ongles manucurés et recouverts d'une couche de vernis rose fluo vint accueillir Hermione en gloussant.

« Et bien, c'est pas tous les jours que j'ai des patients ! C'est tellement rare de rencontrer des personnes avec ce genre de cheveux. Dit l'employée en levant ses yeux bleus turquoise au ciel. Bienvenue Mademoiselle Granger ! »

Elle tendit aussitôt sa main aux ongles soignés vers Hermione qui hésita un instant avant de tendre la sienne, aux ongles rongés.

La jeune femme ne sembla pas remarquer ce détail et se contenta de hocher sa lourde chevelure couleur caramel.

Visiblement, les employés du service de coiffure n'étaient pas obligés de s'attacher les cheveux. Les longues mèches ondulés qui entouraient son visage étaient, en tout cas, brillantes et soyeuses. Hermione eut l'audace de penser, pendant quelques secondes, que ces cheveux étonnamment parfaits n'étaient peut-être pas réels.

.

Elle sentit la main de la jeune femme attraper son poignet et l'attirer vers un siège rouge à roulettes. Pestant silencieusement contre le culot de Drago Malefoy qui avait osé faire une allusion à ses cheveux touffus avec son programme, la jeune femme s'installa dans le fauteuil moelleux.

De nombreuses protections pour ses vêtements firent leurs apparitions et s'installèrent sur Hermione sans qu'elle ait rien demandé. Pendant qu'Hermione se débattait silencieusement avec une serviette grise qui avait prit l'initiative de s'installer sur son visage au lieu de se poser sagement sur ses épaules, la coiffeuse se pencha sur la sorcière et commença à inspecter sa chevelure :

« Et bien, et bien… Dit-elle au bout d'un moment, alors qu'Hermione tordait rageusement la serviette au prix d'une lutte sans merci. On dirait que vous avez de sacrés cheveux indisciplinés, voire même… Enfin, on dirait qu'ils sont doués d'une vie propre, c'est pour dire ! Je crois bien que je n'en ai jamais vu de pareils, et pourtant, j'en ai coiffé des têtes. Heureusement pour vous, je suis une spécialiste ! Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Une coupe au carré ?

-Euh… Mademoiselle, je ne connais pas votre nom ?

-Appelez-moi Doris. Fit la coiffeuse en dodelinant de la tête.

-Bien, alors dans ce cas, Doris, je ne veux pas qu'on coupe mes cheveux. A vrai dire, je suis simplement le programme que l'on m'a donné. Je ne suis pas là de mon initiative. Si vous voulez faire quelque chose, rendez-les-moi plus facile à coiffer. Ce serait gentil.

-Mais, enfin… Rétorqua la coiffeuse. Vous êtes dans le service de coiffure morphologique, j'ai pour devoir de vous…

-Doris, votre devoir premier est de satisfaire vos clients, n'est ce pas ? » Coupa Hermione en fronçant les sourcils avec un sourire agacé.

Doris tapota ses ongles sur le dossier du siège d'Hermione mais ne fit pas de commentaire supplémentaire. A vrai dire, elle se mura dans un silence plutôt intense. La coiffeuse resta un instant immobile derrière la jeune femme puis attrapa un cheveu d'Hermione, posé sur son gilet.

La brunette vit Doris disparaitre dans une pièce attenante et revenir avec un pot transparent remplit d'un liquide violet. La coiffeuse déposa le cheveu d'Hermione dans le pot et le tint au niveau de ses yeux, fixant le fluide.

« Cette procédure va me permettre de savoir quel produit sera le plus adapté à votre nature de cheveux. En fonction de la couleur que prendra la potion, je saurais exactement quoi utiliser pour accéder à votre requête. »Dit Doris d'un ton cassant qu'Hermione ignora scrupuleusement.

.

Il se passa bien cinq minutes durant lesquels ni Doris, ni Hermione ne prononcèrent le moindre mot. Fatiguée d'attendre, Hermione reporta à son tour son attention sur le pot et remarqua que le liquide semblait changer de couleur. Brusquement, il vira au jaune poussin.

La coiffeuse fronça les sourcils à la vue de ce résultat, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir un tiroir et d'en sortir rapidement un tube épais, sur lequel Hermione eut le temps de lire : _Découp'facil_.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda poliment Hermione, faisant sursauter l'employée.

-Je vais vous appliquer une crème dans les cheveux. Elle sera très vite absorbée et me permettra de les soigner plus simplement et de faire _ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous_. » Répondit sèchement Doris.

Feignant de ne pas avoir compris ce que signifiaient les derniers mots que l'employée avaient prononcés, Hermione sentit la confiance déjà maigre qu'elle avait en la coiffeuse s'amenuiser davantage. Toutefois, elle ne répliqua pas, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire.

.

Comme elle s'y attendait, à peine deux minutes après leur discussion, Doris poussa brusquement un juron sonore. Hermione se retourna vivement. Elle jeta un regard noir à la coiffeuse tandis que cette dernière laissait tomber la paire de ciseaux désormais brisée qu'elle tenait entre les doigts. Ses yeux reflétaient une totale incompréhension mélangée à de la peur.

« Je ne comprends pas… Je…

-Vous quoi ? Vous essayiez de me couper les cheveux sans mon accord ? Répliqua Hermione qui s'était levée.

-Mais… J'avais mis du _Découp'facil_ et pourtant… Je n'ai rien pu couper, les ciseaux… Ils se sont cassés dans… Les cheveux.

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on me les coupe, point final ! » Cracha Hermione en bousculant Doris pour sortir.

Elle parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la porte battante et l'ouvrit, hors d'elle. Elle déboucha dans un large couloir dont les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux et de posters préconisant une bonne hygiène de vie. La jeune femme n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle sentait la colère bouillir dans ses veines.

.

Tout cela était entièrement la faute de ce malotru, cet imbécile de Drago Malefoy qui s'était permis de lui programmer ce rendez-vous avec la coiffeuse. De quel droit s'était-il autorisé cela ? Etait-ce un moyen détourné de lui faire comprendre qu'il la trouvait laide ? Où souhaitait-il tout simplement la mettre en colère ? Peut-être avait-il pensé qu'elle ne le détestait pas assez et qu'il serait bon d'attiser sa haine ? Et puis, où, par Merlin, avait-il déniché des employés aussi empotés, obtus, bouchés, bornés ?

Courant presque, Hermione suivit les panneaux roses, collés aux murs par un maléfice de glue perpétuelle, qui indiquaient la direction du hall.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin dans la pièce largement éclairée par les baies vitrées, Hermione chercha l'accueil du regard. Oui, chercha, parce que le comptoir s'était déplacé et se trouvait à présent sur la gauche, à coté d'une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur l'entrée du bâtiment.

D'un pas rapide et de plus en plus exaspérée, Hermione parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient invariablement de l'accueil et tapa fermement sur la sonnette qui produisit un tintement proche de l'agonie.

La petite sorcière replète fit calmement son apparition en se dandinant. Elle laissa échapper une expression de surprise en croisant le regard noir d'Hermione, qui venait de déposer une nouvelle fois sa carte sur le comptoir, cette fois-ci d'un geste sec.

« Ne devriez-vous pas être en pleine séance de coiffure morphologique ? Avança-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-J'ai eu un problème avec la coiffeuse. Coupa aussitôt Hermione d'une voix ferme. Je veux voir Monsieur Malefoy dès maintenant. Pouvez-vous me dire s'il peut me prendre en consultation plus tôt ?

-Je suis désolée Mademoiselle, fit la sorcière dodue d'un ton mielleux, mais les rendez-vous sont prévus longtemps à l'avance et…

-S'il vous plait, intervint Hermione d'un air décidé. Regardez, c'est important. »

La petite sorcière jeta un regard courroucé - qui se passait tout à fait de mots - à Hermione. Puis, de mauvaise grâce, elle farfouilla dans un tiroir et en sortit un emploi du temps plastifié aux cases orangées. Elle tapota sa baguette magique sur ce dernier en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. L'emploi du temps s'effaça pour laisser la place un à autre, aux cases beaucoup plus coloré.

Hermione eut le temps de lire, tout en haut du tableau : « _Rendez-vous et activités de Malefoy, Drago, directeur de l'institut, médecin en chef, diététicien chargé de la détermination des objectifs._ »

Tant de titres pour une seule personne qui, de toute évidence, manquait cruellement de tact et ne savait pas choisir ses employés était, aux yeux d'Hermione, une hérésie. Résistant à l'envie soudaine de ronger frénétiquement ses ongles, Hermione fit un sourire crispé à son interlocutrice, espérant qu'elle n'en aurait plus pour longtemps.

.

La petite sorcière dodue regarda une nouvelle fois Hermione avec un air réprobateur puis attrapa le stéthoscope qui pendait à son cou.

Tranquillement, sous les yeux étonnés d'Hermione, elle introduisit les embouts de l'appareil dans ses oreilles comme le ferait n'importe quel médecin moldu. Ensuite, elle tapota doucement avec son doigt à l'endroit où sont censées se répercuter les pulsations du cœur. Hermione la regarda faire, abasourdie, jusqu'à ce que la sorcière approche la membrane du stéthoscope de sa bouche et prononce :

« Bonjour, ici l'accueil du E10. Monsieur Malefoy pourrait-il recevoir une patiente immédiatement ? C'est urgent. Il y a eu un problème avec le personnel qui était chargé de s'occuper de Mademoiselle et elle exige d'en discuter avec Monsieur Malefoy immédiatement.

-…

-Il s'agit de Mademoiselle… Granger, dit la sorcière en jetant un nouveau regard à la carte d'Hermione.

-…

-Très bien, merci. »

La sorcière se débarrassa du stéthoscope et regarda Hermione en s'efforçant de sourire, le visage crispé :

« Monsieur Malefoy peut vous recevoir dans un quart d'heure. Cela vous convient-il ?

-C'est parfait. Merci. Excusez-moi pour le dérangement. Souffla Hermione.

-Nous sommes à votre service, Mademoiselle.» Répondit la petite sorcière, s'adoucissant un peu.

Hermione lui fit un dernier sourire d'excuse pour tourna les talons, se promettant de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans ce bâtiment. Elle sortit à l'air libre et farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche du plan de la résidence. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le bureau de Drago.


	3. La consultation

**Merci à tous et bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ero-Chikachu <strong>_: Tu as raison, moi non plus je n'aurais pas supporté ses allusions (saleté de Drago, va ! :p). Et bien la suite, la voici !

_**Elbereth des Neiges **_: =D ça fait plaisir ! Je voulais faire quelque chose de marrant et apparemment, j'ai au moins réussit avec toi.

_**RestrictedBeauty **_: Bonjour ! Je sais que c'est cruel ce que je fais, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix (me coupe pas les cheveux contre mon grès pour me punir s'il te plait !). Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas :).

_**Binabi3 **_: Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments sur mon imagination ! J'avoue que cela demande un certain travail :p. Pour les cheveux d'Hermione, il va te falloir attendre un peu. L'institut se trouve en Angleterre mais je n'ai pas réfléchis à son emplacement exact. Je pense qu'il se situe en campagne, loin des excentricités de la ville, mais assez près pour ne pas dépayser Drago ;).

_**JaneeV **_: Bonjour ! Ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dis là !

_**Estrella'zz **_: Contente que cette nouvelle idée te plaise ! J'espère qu'Hermione saura profiter de ce séjour, ce serait trop bête d'endurer la présence de Drago, sinon :p. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Hermione arriva avec deux minutes d'avance seulement, essoufflée, devant le bureau de Drago. Elle avait passé au moins cinq minutes à consulter la carte pour trouver le bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait parmi la quantité astronomique d'édifices de l'institut. Debout devant la lourde porte de bois, elle pensa pendant quelques secondes à repartir tout de suite.<p>

Ses yeux se perdirent un instant sur la plaque cerclée de doré qui se trouvait vissée sous ses yeux.

« _Bureau du docteur Malefoy_»

.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se trouver dans un institut de thalasso thérapie. Mais ce qui était aberrant, surtout, c'était que cet institut était la propriété exclusive de ce cancrelat d'ex Serpentard.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Comment se faisait-il que Drago Malefoy, qui les détestait tous cordialement, ait accepté qu'ils viennent dans son institut ? La seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la plus simple : il avait besoin de clients disposant d'une certaine notoriété afin d'attirer des sorciers de la classe moyenne dans son établissement.

Hermione hésita franchement. Pourquoi resterait-elle dans cet institut une seconde de plus ? Après tout, elle ne devait absolument rien à Drago Malefoy, et il le lui rendait bien. Elle avait furieusement envie de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Cependant, le visage défait de Ron revint se présenter à son bon souvenir. Un instant, elle imagina même qu'il pourrait fondre en larmes si elle lui annonçait qu'elle trouvait cet endroit hautement inopportun et qu'elle trouvait impératif de quitter les lieux dans les plus brefs délais.

Non, elle ne pouvait décemment faire pleurer son ami.

Finalement, sa main avança toute seule et elle toqua à la porte, la mort dans l'âme.

.

Une femme d'un certain âge, aux cheveux poivre et sel tirés en arrière par de nombreuses barrettes lui ouvrit la porte, les lèvres pincées dans une expression qui ne présageait rien de bon. Son regard noir et perçant transperça Hermione l'espace d'un instant, puis elle demanda d'une voix éraillée :

« Mademoiselle Granger ?

-Oui. Confirma Hermione.

-Bien. Veuillez patienter, Monsieur Malefoy va vous recevoir. »

Avec la désagréable impression que la femme qui s'adressait à elle lui en voulait terriblement de bousculer l'emploi du temps de son patron, Hermione avança de quelques pas et se retrouva dans la salle d'attente.

La pièce était de taille moyenne et impersonnelle. Les murs, jaune clair, étaient nus. Une table basse trônait au milieu, recouverte de plusieurs exemplaires de _Sorcière Hebdo_. Autour de cette dernière étaient répartis une demi-douzaine de sièges orange à l'aspect confortable.

Hermione s'installa précautionneusement sur l'un d'eux et déboutonna lentement son gilet. Avoir couru pour trouver le bâtiment lui avait donné chaud. Elle se doutait que le moindre retard lui aurait enlevé toute chance d'avoir un rendez-vous plus tôt avec Drago et elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de tester ses limites d'endurance et de vitesse pour arriver à l'heure.

.

Elle sursauta et faillit rater le dernier bouton lorsqu'une voix trainante lui asséna :

« Je ne vous ai pas dit que la consultation se passait nue, Mademoiselle Granger. »

Furieuse, Hermione se leva pour faire face à Drago et son regard narquois, oubliant son gilet qui tomba par terre dans un bruit de tissu froissé.

« Je ne ferais pas le fier à ta place, Malefoy, il y a certaines choses qui laissent à désirer dans ton institut. Répondit-elle du tac au tac en tapant nerveusement du pied par terre.

- Voyez-vous ça ? Fit Drago avec un sourire en coin. Et bien, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me faire une leçon de morale, Mademoiselle Granger… Je vous prierais d'entrer dans mon bureau. »

Hermione jeta un regard noir à Drago et se pencha pour ramasser son gilet qu'elle saisit d'un geste rageur. Elle franchit la porte qu'il lui indiquait pour se retrouver dans son bureau, sans omettre de lui marcher avec une attention toute particulière sur le pied droit.

Toutefois, arrivée dans la pièce, Hermione étouffa un cri de surprise et oublia momentanément sa colère. Elle avait soudainement l'impression d'être à Poudlard.

Le papier peint, vert foncé, recouvrait les murs d'une note très Serpentard et faisait immanquablement penser à la salle commune de cette maison. Une longue écharpe verte et argentée était suspendue au dessus d'une bibliothèque remplie de livres soigneusement rangés. Dans un coin, deux fauteuils de la couleur d'une pelouse faisait face à une table basse. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un bureau en bois qui ressemblaient singulièrement à celui du professeur Rogue. Il était couvert de documents triés par piles et Hermione cru apercevoir un cadre photo.

.

« Impressionnée ? Demanda Drago en contournant Hermione pour s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

-Je suppose qu'on peut dire oui, Répondit Hermione en toute franchise, toujours sous le choc de cette vision. Dis-moi Malefoy, ton bureau est le seul endroit de cet institut qui soit personnalisé, n'est ce pas ?

-Tu poses trop de question, Granger. Coupa-t-il avec sérieux. De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour me faire des compliments sur le mobilier que tu es ici, n'est ce pas ? Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ici avant ta séance ? Une envie irrépressible de me voir ?

-A vrai dire, non, je n'avais aucune envie de te voir. Répliqua calmement Hermione en s'asseyant à son tour pour faire face à Drago. Mais il se trouve que l'une de tes employées s'est montrée hautement désagréable avec moi. »

Drago croisa ses doigts et posa son menton dessus avec un sérieux qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'attitude du professeur Dumbledore. Quand il reprit la parole, ce fut pour faire étouffer à Hermione un bruit qui ressemblait singulièrement à celui d'un cochon atteint d'une rhinopharyngite.

« Tu n'as pas voulu lui laisser couper tes cheveux, n'est ce pas ?

-Attends… Comment tu sais ça ? S'écria la jeune femme.

-Je sais tout ce qui se passe ici, Granger, absolument tout… Fit Drago d'un ton condescendant. Alors ?

-Oui. Oui et encore oui, j'ai refusé qu'une de tes idiotes d'employées me coupe les cheveux. S'emporta Hermione. Et cette débile a quand même essayé ! »

Drago se recula sur sa chaise et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête. Une expression ennuyée vint teinter ses traits l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne dise :

« Tu aurais du la laisser faire.

-Quoi ? Ca ne va pas Malefoy ? S'offusqua Hermione. Je te dis que l'une de tes employées a essayé de me couper les cheveux alors que je n'en avais pas la moindre envie et tu me dis que j'aurais du la laisser faire ?

-Granger, si cette jeune femme tout à fait charmante a insisté, c'est parce que je lui ai moi-même donné l'ordre de te couper les cheveux. Je savais bien que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on y touche… Et c'est pour cette raison que je lui ai donné l'autorisation, exceptionnellement, d'aller à l'encontre de ton refus. Pour ton bien. Finit par avouer Drago.

-Attends… Si je récapitule, dis Hermione, interloquée, tu as demandé à quelqu'un de faire quelque chose à mes cheveux contre mon gré, tout en sachant que je n'en éprouvais pas la moindre envie ?

-C'est à peu près ça. Concéda calmement le jeune homme.

-Mais… Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu as fait une chose pareille ? Fit Hermione, interloquée.

-Parce que de toute évidence, ta coiffure actuelle ne te sied absolument pas, Granger. Argumenta Drago sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Immonde petit…

-Cafard ? Je sais.

-Comment as-tu osé ?

-Très simplement. Parce que je sais que tu n'attireras jamais personne comme ça, Granger. »

Hermione retint une exclamation de surprise. Drago Malefoy lui expliquait ouvertement qu'il la trouvait laide et qu'il avait pensé nécessaire de remédier lui-même à ce problème. Ce personnage était, de toute évidence, l'un des individus les plus horripilants et sans-gêne qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de connaître.

Où avait-il pu trouver l'audace d'aller à l'encontre de son avis ? Et de quel droit se permettait-il d'afficher aussi clairement son opinion sur son apparence physique ?

.

« Je m'en vais, Malefoy. Dit Hermione en se levant brusquement de la chaise. Je pars définitivement de ton fabuleux et grandiose institut.

-Oh, non. Je ne crois pas que tu vas partir, Granger. Répondit tranquillement Drago. Tu ferais de la peine à Weasley et peut-être même à Potty.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Fit Hermione, confuse.

-Et bien, il se trouve que Weasley a un faible pour Brown et qu'elle est l'une de mes masseuses. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il est en ce moment même en train de profiter de ses soins. Cela doit entrer dans ta ligne de compte, non ? Sans compter le fait que Potter est raide dingue de la petite sœur de Weasley. Or, il se trouve qu'elle vient de recevoir une invitation à passer quelques jours dans ce magnifique institut. Elle débarquera ici même dès ce soir et, bien entendu, afin de ne pas surprendre Potter, je lui ai fait porter l'information par le biais d'un courrier tout à fait cordial. Expliqua Drago d'un ton suffisant.

-Hein ? Mais… En quel honneur ?

-Parce que Granger, parce que… Parce que j'en ai envie.

-Tu vas tout faire pour me pourrir la vie pendant ce séjour, Malefoy, n'est ce pas ? Siffla la jeune femme.

- Seulement si tu ne te laisses pas faire. » Répondit le jeune homme avec un large sourire.

Hermione faillit dire quelque chose mais se retint. De toute façon, il apparaissait évident qu'elle devait rester encore un peu. Harry, Ron et elle avait commencé à travailler immédiatement après la guerre et le ministère leur avait proposé, il y a quelques semaines, de prendre un mois de congés sabbatique avec moult activités pour se détendre. La thalasso thérapie faisait partie de ce programme et Hermione n'avait pas envie de gâcher le séjour de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Très bien, Malefoy, glissa-t-elle dans un soupir, je reste.

-Parfait Granger, parfait. Dans ce cas, discutons un peu de ta condition physique et de tes objectifs. Mets-toi en sous-vêtements.

-Tu rigoles, là ?

-Je suis un médecin, Granger, fit Drago avec une moue dédaigneuse, je ne vais pas m'extasier sur ton corps, surtout si je pense à toutes les magnifiques jeunes femmes qui t'ont précédée ces derniers mois.

-Bien… » Finit par dire Hermione, hésitante.

Elle n'avait absolument pas la moindre envie de se déshabiller devant Drago et encore moins de sentir son regard sur elle. Néanmoins, elle posa son gilet complètement chiffonné sur le siège attenant et entreprit d'ôter sa robe. Une fois que celle-ci fut tombée à ses pieds, elle se retrouva debout, en maillot de bain, devant Drago.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et s'approcha de la jeune femme armé de sa baguette magique. Il agita son poignet et fit de nombreux moulinets en tournant autour d'Hermione. De petits fils argentés apparurent au bout de la baguette de Drago. Ils se tortillèrent un instant puis se déplacèrent vers Hermione. Avec précaution, ils entourèrent étroitement la taille de la jeune femme, semblant la mesurer, puis ses cuisses.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit la main froide de Drago s'appuyer sur son dos et tâter sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avait l'impression qu'un fort courant électrique venait de la traverser. Elle sentit une étrange rougeur envahir ses joues et se retint de se retourner pour lui coller une claque retentissante.

Il osait poser ses mains sur elle.

Drago Malefoy était en train de toucher le dos d'Hermione Granger, à moitié nue dans son cabinet.

L'absurdité de la situation lui sauta aux yeux et elle dut faire un effort qui dépassait l'entendement pour ne pas remettre sa robe et filer immédiatement de cet institut en courant.

.

Les mains de Drago étaient glaciales contra sa peau et elle frissonna lorsqu'il descendit sa main plus bas dans son dos.

« Lombaires… » Dit Drago tout bas en appuyant fermement dans le creux des reins d'Hermione.

La pression qu'il exerça ne dura qu'un moment. Il apparut ensuite dans le champ de vision d'Hermione et la regarda dans les yeux. Presque hypnotisée par la lueur métallique, Hermione sentit brusquement la main de Drago se poser sur son ventre.

Elle eut un mouvement brusque et tenta de se dégager de sa prise.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Chuchota-t-elle en se débattant avec vigueur.

-Calme-toi, Granger, dit Drago d'une voix rauque en maintenant sa main fermement posée sur la peau de la jeune femme. J'essaye de sentir ton énergie magique pour calculer sa puissance et son besoin de renforcement. »

Hermione hésita mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle laissa Drago parcourir son ventre avec ses doigts, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Sa situation était extrêmement gênante, d'autant plus qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment lui voyait les choses.

Elle releva rapidement le regard lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il se déplaçait et réprima une forte envie de repousser ses mains lorsqu'il appuya simultanément sur son ventre et sur son dos. Les doigts de Drago commençaient à se réchauffer et elle en conclut que c'était à cause de ça qu'elle avait très chaud. La rougeur sur ses joues s'accentua et elle toussota pour faire disparaître la sensation de malaise qui grandissait en elle.

« Tu as bientôt fini, Malefoy ? » Lui souffla-t-elle d' d'un ton impatient.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, concentré. Finalement, il s'écarta d'elle et lui répondit.

« J'ai fini, Granger. Tu peux te rhabiller. Je vais faire un bilan de ton état de santé général et nous allons déterminer tes objectifs. »

Hermione hocha la tête, soulagée et remit rapidement sa robe en s'empêtrant dans ses plis.

Ses mains tremblaient.

Elle jeta un regard à Drago, qui était concentré sur un parchemin. Il griffonnait des mots dessus et levait de temps à autre la tête pour regarder dans le vague.

Finalement, il posa sa plume sur la table et invita Hermione à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. La jeune femme prit position dans le siège qui se trouvait en face du bureau en lançant un regard interrogateur à son interlocuteur.

Drago se racla la gorge et donna des explications. Son ton très professionnel et sérieux surprit Hermione.

« Granger, tu as, de toute évidence, une carence en énergie magique. J'imagine que tu le sais déjà, mais cela peut s'expliquer par de nombreux facteurs : utilisation intense de ses capacités sur une courte durée, pratique de magie noire ou métier nécessitant une utilisation fréquente de la magie. Pour ta part, je pense que c'est parce que tu as utilisé beaucoup de magie pendant un laps de temps très court, surtout si l'on prend en compte ton passé avec tes… Combats divers et variés. Est-ce que tu te sens fatiguée en ce moment ?

-A vrai dire, même quand je dors dix heures par nuit, je me sens toujours exténuée, dit Hermione en s'agitant sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise à l'idée de se confier à Drago.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Fit le jeune homme. C'est tout à fait normal et c'est en relation directe avec ton manque d'énergie magique. La détente et le sport à petites doses vont te permettre de récupérer un peu. Par ailleurs, pour changer un peu de registre… Tu es légèrement en surpoids, Granger.

-C'est possible, répondit Hermione avec colère, les joues légèrement rougies par l'indignation.

-Le sport va te permettre de perdre un peu de poids mais il te sera également indispensable de manger sainement. C'est-à-dire beaucoup de fruits et légumes que ton frigo diététique te fournira en fonction de ton poids quotidien. »

Hermione se mordit brutalement la lèvre et finit par dire d'une petite voix :

« Tu sais Malefoy, je… Je n'aime pas tellement les fruits et légumes et… A vrai dire je n'aime pas vraiment les régimes non plus. Je n'aime pas l'idée de me priver. »

Drago la regarda avec un haussement de sourcil réprobateur puis eut finalement un sourire narquois.

« Bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… Dans ce cas tu pourras manger les produits que tu consommes habituellement, mais ils seront allégés… Très allégés, je tiens à te le préciser. C'est un point important à noter. De nombreuses personnes ne supportent pas que leur repas soit aussi… Vide de calories, dirons-nous. Est-ce que tu penses que ça t'iras, Granger ?

-Et bien, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, grommela Hermione en fourrant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me priver ou de me gaver de fruits et légumes.

-Dans ce cas, partons sur ce principe. Mais surtout, ne viens pas te plaindre à propos du fait que les produits sont allégés. La prévint-il avec un regard sérieux.

-Bien, soupira la jeune femme avant de se lever prestement. Je peux y aller ? Dit-elle pour couper court à la conversation.

-Bien sûr, Granger. Et, une dernière question… Tu viens à la soirée de bienvenue, ce soir ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est ce pas ? Fit Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu comprends vite, Granger. » Répondit Drago avant de ricaner.

La jeune femme lança à Drago une œillade exaspérée. Elle franchit le seuil de la porte et la referma derrière elle dans un claquement sec.


	4. La soirée d'accueil

**Bonjour mes lecteurs adorés ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'avais promis de publier une fois par semaine. (Bravo minifantome, c'est bien, très bien = se dispute). J'espère que ça vous plaira :) ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>lucieblack <strong>_: Et bien, j'en suis contente ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

_**StephAliC**_ : Merci :D, bonne lecture !

_**Binabi3**_ : Moi aussi quand j'essaye d'imaginer un cochon atteint d'une rhinopharyngite, ça m'amuse. Ah Drago… c'est un emmerdeur né, tu sais.

_**Ero-Chikachu **_: Et bien, ça fait plaisir de voir que je t'ai fait rire ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

_**Estrella'zz**_ : Ah qu'est ce qu'on ne donnerait pas pour les voir se faire des bisous… Merci encore pour tes compliments (joie). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**RestrictedBeauty **_: Bonjour ! Et oui, je ne peux pas les laisser se faire des bisous dès le troisième chapitre tout de même ! Moi aussi j'aime assez la voix rauque de Drago, lol. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Hermione se regarda d'un œil critique dans le miroir et se lança une moue qui n'avait absolument rien de sexy. Elle tripota ses cheveux pendant quelques secondes avant de finir par les tortiller dans tous les sens dans un assemblage incohérent. Elle attrapa de sa main libre les pinces colorées qu'elle avait étalées sur son lavabo et entreprit de les planter au hasard dans sa lourde et indisciplinée chevelure.<p>

En voyant le résultat, elle pouffa. Ses cheveux étaient plus indomptables que jamais et elle ressemblait davantage à un épouvantail qu'à un être humain. Néanmoins, cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure, puisque, de toute façon, elle ne venait que pour faire plaisir à ses amis et n'avait aucunement envie de séduire un quelconque mâle en recherche.

Elle entreprit de parcourir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de sa chambre, en sous vêtements, et de farfouiller dans son armoire.

.

Elle grimaça lorsque les habits se remirent à leur place d'origine, soigneusement pliés, à chaque fois qu'elle estimait qu'ils ne lui convenaient pas pour la soirée. Après avoir copieusement insulté l'un de ses tee-shirts et l'avoir jeté en travers de la pièce avec un hurlement de rage, elle changea de stratégie.

Elle décida de dire à haute voix, à chaque fois, que la tenue lui convenait. Ainsi, elle resterait sortie et elle pourrait avoir une vue d'ensemble de ses vêtements. De cette manière, elle se retrouva rapidement avec trois shorts, deux tee-shirts et cinq robes étendus sur son lit parfaitement bordé.

.

Hermione contempla son œuvre pendant un instant, concentrée. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire un choix. Elle avait envie de mettre des couleurs pâles, mais avait peur que l'on voit ses sous-vêtements. Lorsqu'elle hésita grandement entre son tee-shirt jaune et son tee-shirt rouge, elle trouva le premier trop voyant et le second vraiment très décolleté.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'énerver contre le Dieu de l'apparence, qui visiblement, l'avait prise en grippe, elle entendit un craquement sec derrière elle et sursauta brusquement.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'elle aperçut ce qui avait produit cet étrange son.

A ses pieds, se tenait une _Barbie _semblable à celle qui l'avait accompagnée à sa salle de coiffure, à un détail près que celle-ci était brune avec la peau légèrement halée.

Hermione eut un sourire crispé et fixa la poupée, attendant que celle-ci s'exprime. Elle resta ainsi, immobile, pendant quelques secondes, avec la ferme impression d'avoir l'air extrêmement stupide. Finalement, l'objet de plastique ne semblant pas vouloir communiquer, elle lui adressa la parole avec la sensation d'être parfaitement ridicule.

« Pourquoi êtes… Es-tu là ?

-Je peux vous aider à choisir votre tenue si vous le désirez. Répondit immédiatement le jouet d'une voix monocorde en secouant sa chevelure. Je suis la _Barbie_ mannequin.

-Euh… Et bien… Fit l'ancienne Gryffondor qui ne voyait absolument pas comment cette poupée allait pouvoir lui apporter son aide. D'accord. »

Sous les yeux ébahis d'Hermione, la _Barbie_ prit alors une drôle de teinte et se mit à enfler. La jeune femme faillit pousser un cri, pensant que l'objet allait exploser. Cependant, elle se retint lorsque le jouet s'étira vers le haut comme s'il était en chewing-gum, pour finir par être exactement de la même taille qu'elle. A cet instant, la brunette compris que la poupée était en train d'adopter sa corpulence et sa taille afin d'essayer les tenues qu'elle avait sorties.

Avec une certaine colère qu'elle tenta vainement de dissimuler, Hermione constata que la poitrine de l'objet devenait plus menue et que sa taille et ses hanches s'arrondissaient singulièrement. Puis, sans attendre un mot de la part d'Hermione, la poupée attrapa la première robe qui se trouvait à sa portée et l'enfila en se tortillant.

.

Hermione dut admettre que la _Barbie_ était bien pratique. Elle lui permettait d'avoir une vision concrète de ce que ses vêtements rendaient sur elle. Elle se rendit rapidement compte, avec une certaine désolation, que l'une ses robes était vraiment très transparente et la boudinait plus qu'il n'en fallait.

Après avoir fait essayer ses trois shorts à la poupée à six reprises, Hermione en choisit un bleu ciel. Elle allait en faire de même avec les tee-shirts, quand, soudainement exaspérée par cette obsession pour la perfection, elle attrapa un tee-shirt bleu uni sans le donner à l'objet. Ce dernier resta stoïque, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui dise qu'elle pouvait partir. La poupée devint alors toute petite, se ratatinant sur elle-même avec un étrange chuintement, avant de disparaître sans un mot.

.

Hermione retourna dans la salle de bain et s'observa un instant. Il est vrai qu'elle était un peu dodue, mais elle haïssait les régimes. Par ailleurs, sa tenue n'était pas vraiment sexy, mais elle était confortable. Hermione eut un sourire en coin. Il fallait toujours que Drago Malefoy en fasse des tonnes. Il avait tout de même installé le bar dans la partie « été » de l'établissement. Tout, dans ce bâtiment, était en concordance avec un temps radieux mais superficiel qui pointait par les fenêtres, et avec une chaleur étouffante et moite qui rappelait celle de certaines îles.

.

Secouant la tête, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui lui apprit que Ron et Harry devaient déjà être sur place. Elle dévala l'escalier, attrapa son sac à main et verrouilla la porte. Puis elle partit d'un pas élastique, le plan de la résidence dans la main.

.

Elle arriva dans la salle en même temps qu'une dizaine de personnes qui se pressaient en maillot de bain devant les portes. Hermione les regarda avec dédain avant de se dire que certains individus avaient un don pour l'exhibition. Cependant, elle comprit bientôt qu'elle n'avait pas bien saisit la description de la salle et que leur tenue était parfaitement adaptée.

Non seulement il y régnait une chaleur tropicale, mais il y avait aussi de nombreux points d'eau, des piscines plus ou moins profondes, mais aussi –Hermione en eut les yeux ronds- des petits îlots sur lesquels étaient installés des transats. Quelques palmiers agités par un vent invisible complétaient le tout.

Cherchant du regard Harry et Ron, elle s'aperçut que ses deux amis avaient tout à fait comprit le but de la manœuvre. Harry portait un short de maillot de bain et était torse nu, ce qui semblait le mettre assez mal à l'aise. Ron portait un slip de bain et un tee-shirt. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'être très sûr de lui.

Hermione s'approcha d'eux en traînant des pieds. Ses deux amis étaient installés devant un bar sur des tabourets très hauts. Hermione tira celui qui était à coté d'Harry et s'installa sur le siège en se hissant dessus tant bien que mal. Cet effort eut le dont de lui donner chaud et elle sentit ses joues rougir violement. Résistant à l'envie soudaine d'ôter son tee-shirt pour barboter en sous-vêtements dans le point d'eau le plus proche, Hermione s'enquit de la journée de ses amis.

« C'était super ! Dit Ron d'un ton enjoué. Tu ne devineras jamais qui m'a massé, en plus…

-Laisse-moi deviner… Lavande ? Fit Hermione en soupirant.

-Comment tu… Tu l'as vue ? S'étouffa Ron, éberlué.

-Non, mais je l'ai deviné à la couleur de tes oreilles, Ron. Et toi, Harry, comment c'était ? Reprit Hermione en ignorant le grognement désapprobateur du rouquin.

-Si on exclu le claquage monumental que je me suis fait en voulant soulever des haltères et aussi la bonne dizaine de filles qui m'ont demandé mon autographe, on peut dire que j'ai passé un bon après-midi, répondit Harry avec un sourire contrit.

-Et toi, Hermione ? Demanda Ron.

-Oh, moi ? Fit Hermione avec un geste de la main. J'ai appris que je suis en surpoids et que mes cheveux sont moches. »

Harry la regarda, médusé, avant de dire lentement :

« Quelqu'un a essayé de te couper les cheveux ?

-Tout à fait. Assura Hermione avec un large sourire.

-Ses ciseaux se sont cassés ? Interrogea Ron en retenant un rire.

-Bien sûr. Depuis que j'ai jeté ce sort d'anti-déception sur mes cheveux, je n'ai plus de problèmes. » Affirma Hermione d'un ton rêveur.

Harry lui fit un large sourire tandis que Ron rigola dans son coin. Il adorait toujours qu'Hermione raconte les péripéties d'une fille qui avait voulu bien faire en essayant de raccourcir la longueur de sa crinière.

.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par Drago, qui venait de faire son entrée dans le bar. Il portait, comme Harry, un short de maillot de bain, à la différence près qu'il était aussi vêtu d'une chemise hawaïenne légèrement entrouverte. Une fille, située vers l'entrée, rougit violement et fit de grands gestes de la main à Drago qui l'ignora superbement.

Il grimpa sur une estrade qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore remarquée. Entouré de cocotiers ployant sous le poids de leurs fruits, il amplifia sa voix à l'aide d'un sort et embrassa la salle du regard.

« Bienvenue à tous ceux qui ont eu envie de tester le confort de la thalasso thérapie Malefoy. Je vous remercie d'avoir choisi ma compagnie et j'espère que vous passerez un agréable séjour. »

Drago eut un large sourire totalement hypocrite et légèrement crispé. Il fit un signe de tête discret au barman qui plongea alors sous le bar pour en sortir quelques verres qu'il posa sur la table.

Une vingtaine de filles en bikini se précipitèrent aussitôt vers lui, quémandant des cocktails. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et décida d'attendre que les midinettes s'éloignent du barman.

Finalement, après avoir attendu une quinzaine de minutes avec Ron et Harry, elle s'aperçut que les jeunes femmes restaient obstinément installées devant le bar et ne bougeaient pas d'une semelle, jacassant et gloussant à n'en plus finir. Quand elle tourna la tête pour voir la raison de ce raffut, elle se rendit compte que Drago se tenait debout au milieu d'elles, tentant tant bien que mal de se déplacer avec un verre plein d'un liquide vert pomme.

.

« Tu veux quelque chose, Hermione ? »

La question de Ron la sortit de sa torpeur et la jeune femme baragouina « Oui, un jus de pamplemousse. »

Elle regarda ses deux amis se diriger vers le bar et détourna les yeux de Drago pour se focaliser sur ses propres doigts, aux ongles malmenés. Drago semblait plaire aux femmes. Bizarrement, Hermione se demanda si cela tenait à son charisme naturel ou à sa richesse congénitale.

.

Elle se cogna violement le genou contre le bar lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, une main froide se posa sur son épaule.

« Malefoy… dit-elle sans se retourner, ôte tes sales pattes.

-Granger, toujours aussi joyeuse de me voir. Ta chaleur et ton amitié m'avaient manqués. Fit Drago avant de s'installer confortablement sur le tabouret voisin du sien.

-Malefoy, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu t'en ailles. Siffla Hermione en frottant de sa main son genou douloureux.

-Et moi j'aimerais beaucoup que tu arranges tes cheveux, rétorqua Drago en sirotant son cocktail. Tu vois, toi et moi, on a des désirs inassouvis.

-Crétin.

-Ah, Granger, toi et ton vocabulaire des plus élaborés… Je suis fasciné par ta finesse innée.

-Vas-t-en, s'il te plait. » Répondit Hermione d'une voix suppliante.

Une lueur indéfinissable passa dans les yeux de Drago tandis qu'il mettait son cocktail sur le bord. Il posa sa main sur son genou et dit à Hermione, impassible :

« Tu vois le grand brun là-bas ? »

Hermione parcourut la salle du regard et fini par tomber sur un bel homme, assis dans un coin. La jeune femme hocha la tête sans comprendre, attendant la suite.

« Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. Affirma Drago.

-Arrête de dire ce genre de chose Malefoy, ce n'est pas drôle. Dit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. C'est un de mes amis. Il t'a vu plus d'une fois dans la gazette du sorcier et aussi aux soirées pour les survivants de la guerre. Il te pense vraiment très intéressante et il se trouve que tu as la chance de te trouver dans la même pièce que lui aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais peut-être tenter ta chance.

-Je ne vais rien tenter du tout. Répliqua Hermione avec colère, je ne le connais même pas.

-Tu sais, Granger… Fit Drago en baissant la tête… J'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois heureuse.

-Tu quoi ? S'exclama Hermione, interloquée.

-Si tu sors avec mon ami, il sponsorisera mon institut, fit Drago avec un large sourire.

-Imbécile, siffla Hermione en lui tapant sur le bras.

-Je te laisse, Granger, dit Drago avec un sourire narquois, mais n'oublie pas que tu intéresses au moins un pauvre homme sur cette terre. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard dégouté et espéra activement qu'Harry et Ron s'extirpent rapidement de la foule des groupies de Drago pour lui apporter un bon rafraichissement.

En réalité, ses deux amis la rejoignirent assez vite. Ils s'installèrent sur les tabourets attenants à Hermione. Ron lui tendit son jus de pamplemousse et lança un regard brulant vers la porte d'entrée du bar. Hermione dut retenir un sourire amusé lorsqu'elle vit Lavande Brown franchir le seuil de la pièce, vêtue d'un minuscule bikini et d'un paréo tout à fait transparent. Ron bredouilla une sorte d'excuse et disparut dans la foule à la poursuite de la jeune femme, son verre à la main.

Hermione s'apprêtait à donner ses impressions et pronostics sur le couple à Harry, quand une masse de cheveux roux particulièrement volumineuse entra dans son champ de vision. Il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Ginny.

« J'ai reçu une invitation moi aussi ! Annonça la rouquine sans préambule.

-Salut, Ginny, dit Harry en souriant largement. Malefoy m'avait prévenu mais je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais si tôt.

-Salut, Ginny, je suis super contente de te voir, on va peut-être pouvoir faire quelques activités ensemble ! S'exclama Hermione en essayant de paraître surprise.

-Oui, et j'espère qu'on va pouvoir essayer toutes les piscines, car je ne suis pas prête de revenir dans un endroit pareil. D'ailleurs… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune femme souleva son tee-shirt et le passa par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant son maillot de bain noir.

« Vous venez vous baigner ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire convaincant.

-J'ai pas mon maillot de bain » Grimaça Hermione.

Harry lui jeta un regard qui semblait vouloir dire « es-tu d'accord ? ».

« Vas-y, Harry, fini par articuler Hermione. Divertis-la.

-On revient vite Hermione ! On essaye une ou deux piscines et on te retrouve. On en a pour dix minutes, au plus ! » Affirma Ginny avec sérieux avant de saisir la main de Harry et de le tirer vers la piscine la plus proche.

.

Le regard d'Hermione se fit vitreux tandis qu'elle fixait son verre de jus de pamplemousse encore plein. Elle restait ici pour faire plaisir à ses amis et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait toute seule à ce stupide bar, à sentir la sueur dégouliner sur son dos parce qu'elle avait trop chaud…

.

« Bonsoir.

-Malefoy, je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser tranquille.

-A vrai dire, mon prénom, c'est Oliver. »

Hermione tourna la tête tellement vite qu'elle se fit mal au cou. Elle plongea aussitôt dans un regard ambré et miel aux multiples reflets. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur la mâchoire carrée de son interlocuteur puis parcourent rapidement ses cheveux noirs coupés courts. Il s'agissait de l'ami de Drago qu'elle semblait intéresser.

« Euh… Salut. Fini par dire Hermione, sentant ses joues devenir brulantes.

-Tu es Hermione Granger, n'est ce pas ?

-La tristement célèbre, oui.

-Je te trouve plutôt remarquable moi.

-Ah, euh… Merci. Et dis-moi, Olivier, que fais-tu en vacances dans le célèbre institut de Drago Malefoy ? »


	5. Une deuxième journée bien remplie

**Merci pour vos commentaires :). Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oohfemmeluxieuse<strong>_ : Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu me dis, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

_**Guigoo **_: Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts… C'est pour me permettre de publier rapidement, et aussi par ce que c'est une petite fiction. Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est dommage quand une fiction s'arrête alors qu'on l'adore. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir !

_**Anaca1213**_ : J'espère que la suite t'a plu…

_**Binabi3 **_: Désolée, me tape pas (rire sadique : je continuerai à couper de toute façon.) Je vais voir si je peux mettre d'autres modèles en marche ;). Merci c'est gentil ce que tu dis, c'est vrai qu'avec trois fictions en cours ce n'est pas toujours évident !

_**StephAlic**_ : Héhé, un peu de mystère ne peut pas vous faire de mal :). Bonne lecture !

_**RestrictedBeauty **_: Je sais, je sais, c'est toujours mieux quand les deux cocos sont réunis :). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Excellente lecture !

* * *

><p>Hermione se leva l'esprit léger ce matin là. Elle sourit, toute seule dans son lit. Elle n'imaginait pas que les amis de Drago puisse être si différents de lui, si sympathiques, alors qu'il était si désagréable et si arrogant.<p>

Hermione avait passé une bonne partie de sa soirée à discuter avec Olivier, et lorsqu'elle avait été rejointe par Harry, Ginny, Ron et Lavande elle le leur avait présenté. A sa grande surprise, ses amis n'avaient fait absolument aucun commentaire sur le jeune homme. Au contraire, ils s'étaient comportés de manière très civilisée et ils avaient même ri tous ensembles.

Olivier était un jeune homme brun fort sympathique, à la carrure impressionnante et au sourire facile. Il avait un humour plutôt fin, de grandes mains et il parlait d'une voix douce et posée, très calme. Hermione le trouvait charmant et… Tout à fait à son goût.

Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait fait ses études à Durmstrang et qu'il était actuellement étudiant en école de médicomagie. En le questionnant un peu, Hermione avait appris qu'Olivier avait rencontré Drago lorsqu'ils étaient très jeunes. Leurs parents entretenaient une relation commerciale d'import et export de potions qui les obligeaient souvent à se recevoir les uns les autres.

.

Hermione posa sa main sur sa table de chevet et tâtonna sur le bois. La faible lueur qui perçait à travers les volets indiquait qu'il devait être environ sept heures du matin. La main d'Hermione rencontra finalement sa montre au prix d'un effort acharné. La jeune femme saisit l'objet et le porta à hauteur de ses yeux.

Les aiguilles se déplaçaient avec un tic tac régulier et indiquaient sept heure et quart. Il était temps de se lever.

.

Dans l'enveloppe qu'elle avait reçue avec sa carte et la confirmation de sa réservation, Hermione avait trouvé un document qui expliquait le déroulement global des journées. Le petit déjeuner était servit dans les placards de six heures à dix heures trente et les activités commençaient relativement tôt puisqu'un cours de natation amphibie était prévu dès sept heures.

Hermione se retourna sous sa couette, serrant au dessus d'elle l'épais et chaud dessus de lit. Elle n'avait jamais trop fait ce genre d'activité mais, finalement, se disait que cela pourrait être une bonne expérience, d'autant plus qu'elle n'aurait surement pas souvent l'occasion de tenter ce genre de choses.

D'un mouvement souple, elle envoya valser sa couverture et parcourut la faible distance qui la séparait de son armoire. Elle posa ses mains sur les deux battants et tira dessus, dévoilant ses vêtements parfaitement pliés.

Elle hésita un instant, puis, finalement, décida de tester l'armoire et dit à voix haute :

« J'aimerais m'habiller de manière décontractée. »

Aussitôt, un pantalon en lin et un débardeur en coton, tous les deux de couleur bleu foncé sortirent tous seuls de l'armoire. Cependant, à la place des sous-vêtements, deux maillots de bains étaient étalés sur le lit : un une pièce et un deux pièces. Hermione hésita puis décida de regarder le programme de la journée avant de prendre une décision.

Elle descendit l'escalier en chemise de nuit et s'arrêta dans le « petit salon ». Sur la table basse l'attendait son programme. Elle saisit le parchemin et se plongea dans une lecture succincte du plan de sa journée.

**Programme du Samedi 19 avril pour Granger, Hermione, 22 ans**

8h00 : gymnastique aérienne sur balai. Terrain de voltige : A1.

9h30 : Cours de diététique allégée. Bâtiment de nutrition : E9.

11h00 : Badminton avec volant téléguidés. Terrain de pratique sportive en plein air : A3.

14h00 : Séance d'épilation à la bouse de dragon. Bâtiment de soins morphologiques : E10.

15h15 : Rendez-vous quotidien avec le docteur Malefoy. Bureau du directeur : C6.

Hermione leva un sourcil puis sourit. Après son rendez-vous avec l'horrible fouine qui lui tenait lieu d'hôte, elle aurait tout le loisir de tester les différents saunas et autres bains à remous de l'institut.

Étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se mettre à demi-nue pour son épilation, elle choisit de se vêtir du maillot de bain une pièce.

Hermione se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et ouvrit en grand l'un des placards. Sans vraiment y faire attention, elle attrapa un paquet de gâteau mis en évidence.

Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien toutes ses affaires en main et fonça tête baissée à son premier cours de gymnastique aérienne sur balai.

.

.

Ce fut une catastrophe. Tout simplement une affreuse catastrophe dont elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler et dont elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais oublier les conséquences.

Ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était du moins ce qu'elle se répétait pour se donner contenance.

Elle ignorait, en fait, qu'elle allait devoir voler aussi haut. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être suspendue à plusieurs mètres du sol.

Pour dire vrai, lorsque les pâquerettes du gazon furent devenues presque impossibles à discerner, Hermione sentit une angoisse intense l'envahir. Elle entendait à peine la voix de sa monitrice qui lui criait de respirer et de poser tranquillement ses mains autour du manche à balai pour se laisser tomber dans le vide, seulement accrochée par ses mains… Et ensuite de faire des tractions, tout doucement.

En réalité, Hermione avait tout à coup sentit ses paumes devenir très moites, et, l'instant d'après, alors qu'elle était suspendue dans le vide, elle s'était mise à pousser des cris stridents. L'impression qu'elle allait se fracasser le crâne par terre devenait de plus en plus pressante et elle n'avait pu faire qu'une seule chose : paniquer.

C'est là qu'elle avait eu honte.

Par ce qu'elle était tellement occupée à crier qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la voix traînante ni le bruit d'un balai qui prend son envol assez rapidement. Ce n'est que lorsque Drago fut à sa hauteur qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une situation passablement délicate. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais sur, l'instant, ne réussit pas à prononcer un mot.

Elle resta là, suspendue dans les airs, accrochée comme une perdue à son balai qui flottait paresseusement à ce qui lui semblait être des kilomètres du sol, en face de Drago et de son sourire carnassier.

« Alors, Granger… On se donne en spectacle ? fit-il d'une voix tranquille.

-A.. Arrête, Malefoy ! Bredouilla-t-elle tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte soutenue. Tu... Tu vois bien que je suis sur le point de tomber!

-Pas si tu prends la peine de tirer un peu sur tes bras pour te remettre en selle. Affirma calmement Drago.

-Tu vois bien que je n'y arrive pas, enfin ! Fit Hermione avec difficultés.

-Tu es vraiment faible, Granger. Pourquoi es-tu si nulle en sport ? Demanda Drago d'un ton ennuyé.

-Est-ce que je te demande si tu as des Optimal en métamorphose, moi ?

-Tu es ridicule ma pauvre. Trancha Drago d'un air dédaigneux.

-Merci. Heureusement que ça vient de toi, sinon j'y croirais. Souffla-t-elle en resserrant sa prise autour du manche à balai.

-C'est mon avis certes… Mais je ne suis peut-être pas le seul à voir les choses de cette façon. »

Hermione baissa instantanément les yeux vers le sol et aperçut alors l'homme avec qui elle avait rit aux éclats le soir précédent. Il avait placé sa main en visière sur son front et la regardait d'un air très inquiet.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pendant quelques secondes et se rendit compte de l'absurdité de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était suspendue dans les airs, seulement accrochée par ses mains à un balai, tout en se prenant copieusement la tête avec Drago Malefoy, qui, au lieu de l'aider, la regardait perdre sa prise sur l'objet volant.

Sa dernière pensée avant de sentir ses mains glisser du manche fut qu'elle était, effectivement, ridicule. Pour le reste, elle se souvint uniquement du hurlement qu'elle poussa et de son brusque atterrissage sur quelque chose de doux.

.

Oui, Drago Malefoy avait visiblement mal prévu sa descente. De ce fait, Hermione était allégrement étalée sur lui dans une position plus que suggestive. Au vu de l'expression crispée du visage du jeune homme, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait probablement cassé quelque chose.

« Tu es… Tellement… Nulle Granger. » Parvint-il à articuler avec un sourire douloureux tandis qu'Hermione se redressait vivement.

« Oh, Malefoy, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée ! » Dit Hermione, confuse, tandis que deux médicomages venaient de faire leur apparition avec un « pop » sonore.

La brunette n'entendit pas la réponse de Drago car deux mains attrapèrent ses épaules et elle la tirèrent en arrière. L'instant d'après, elle rencontra deux pupilles ambrées pourvues d'une pointe d'inquiétude parfaitement visible.

« Ça va, Hermione, tu n'as rien ?

-Non, ça va Olivier, merci. Articula Hermione.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton bungalow ? Tu dois avoir besoin de repos. S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-A vrai dire, je préférerais aller à mon prochain cours, si ça ne te dérange pas. Rétorqua gentiment Hermione. Ce serait dommage que Malefoy se soit fait mal pour rien.

-Pour rien ? Comment ça pour rien ?

-Et bien disons que sa présence m'a évité de passer les prochains jours clouée sur un lit d'hôpital.

-Ah…

-Et puis, on ne sait jamais, fit Hermione d'un ton joyeux, cet idiot a peut-être fait exprès de se mettre là pour ne pas que je me fasse mal en tombant, alors je préfèrerais profiter de ma journée. Je passerai le voir dans l'après-midi pour... Disons... Le remercier.

-Mais…

-Merci, Olivier. » Dit Hermione avec un sourire sincère avant de tourner les talons en claudiquant, le plantant là.

.

.

Les cours de diététique et de badminton furent assez éprouvant pour Hermione.

Le cours de diététique le fut parce qu'elle se rendit compte que sa monitrice était totalement obsédée par Drago. Ayant eut vent de l'accident qu'il avait subit un peu plus tôt, elle n'avait de cesse de jeter des regards inquiets par la fenêtre à la recherche du moindre signe du blond.

Hermione tapa du pied pendant presque tous le cours, agacée par ce comportement puéril.

La monitrice, brune, avait des cheveux coupés au carré et de grands yeux noirs aux cils très maquillés et recourbés. Sa bouche était également recouverte d'une bonne dose de rouge à lèvre couleur sang, à tel point qu'Hermione se demanda quelques secondes si, une fois démaquillée, elle ressemblait à un inferi.

L'hôtesse, qui répondait au doux prénom d'Aurélie, expliquait à Hermione en quoi il était extrêmement important de déjeuner le matin, mais aussi pourquoi il était primordial de manger A-L-L-E-G-E !

Hermione hochait automatique la tête avec l'impression furtive qu'elle apprendrait beaucoup plus de choses en lisant un livre sur le sujet plutôt qu'en écoutant le caquet imperturbable d'Aurélie.

.

.

Le cours de badminton fut épuisant parce qu'Hermione avait été rejoint par Harry et Ron. Si Ron éprouvait quelques difficultés à taper correctement sur le volant, ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry qui se révéla très doué et expliqua à Hermione qu'il avait, lorsqu'il était encore chez les Dursley, beaucoup pratiqué ce sport.

Hermione rentra donc chez elle épuisée. Elle avait faim et pensait à des tomates farcies. Elle avait vraiment très envie de ce plat et se jeta littéralement sur le frigo pour y trouver l'objet de son désir.

Elle poussa un gémissement de frustration lorsqu'elle découvrit le contenu de ce dernier.

Une seule tomate trônait au milieu de l'appareil réfrigéré. Elle remarqua un petit pot de crème, considérablement allégé (1% de matière grasse) et une plâtrée de viande ridicule. Elle ouvrit rapidement le placard et faillit s'étrangler de désespoir lorsqu'elle aperçut un verre de riz encore sec qui l'attendait.

C'était tout.

Et c'était, définitivement, très allégé.


	6. Un après midi mouvementé

**Merci beaucoup à toutes pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mademoiselle de Maupin <strong>_: Merci bien, c'est court mais très apprécié :). Merci, toi aussi bonnes vacances !

_**Purple-moon02 **_: Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Bonne lecture !

_**Ero-Chikachu **_: Je suis d'accord, c'est un instrument de torture insoutenable ! La suite ? Et bien tout de suite ! Bonne lecture !

_**Dazzling Waah **_: C'est vrai c'est suspect, ces rencontres :p… Bonne lecture !

_**Estrella'zz **_: Je confirme, pour ce qui est de se mettre dans la panade, c'est une reine :p !

_**Oohfemmeluxieuse**_ : J'espère que non !

_**RestrictedBeauty**_ : Tu m'étonnes le pauvre xD ! Surtout qu'une Hermione qui tombe ça prend de la vitesse et donc du poids !

_**Binabi3**_ : Lol, Olivier n'a pas encore trop de personnalité pour le moment. Pour la bouse de dragon je te laisse découvrir ci-dessous. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Hermione posa une main sur son ventre et sentit un gargouillement glouglouter contre ses doigts. Son estomac était en train de se tordre de manière caractéristique et tout à fait douloureuse. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle devait avouer que Drago avait raison lorsqu'il disait que tout cela était extrêmement allégé. Peut-être même un peu trop pour elle.<p>

Elle regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir suivi son conseil de départ. Elle aurait pu se gaver de fruits et légumes si elle n'avait été si bornée. Elle aurait pu manger, encore et encore… Et elle n'aurait pas aussi FAIM.

.

Hermione essaya de penser à autre chose et observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les murs d'un blanc cassé étaient recouverts de photos animées. Sur ces dernières, on pouvait apercevoir des femmes à moitié nues, exhibant leurs jambes exemptes de tous poils. L'une d'elle, grande et blonde, ne cessait de lancer des regards langoureux à Hermione. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme préféra se focaliser sur ses genoux. Que lui voulait cette plantureuse demoiselle ? Préférant ne pas le savoir, la brunette ne lui jeta plus un regard et ne releva la tête que lorsqu'une voix douce lui indiqua qu'elle était attendue.

L'ancienne élève de Gryffondor franchit le seuil de la porte qu'on lui indiqua en prenant soin de ne surtout pas regarder l'image blonde, qui semblait un peu déçue.

Hermione sentit une étrange angoisse lui tenailler le ventre. Elle n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, mis les pieds dans un institut de beauté pour se faire masser, pouponner... Et encore moins pour se faire épiler. C'est donc l'estomac noué que la jeune femme entra dans la pièce couleur corail qui n'attendait plus qu'elle.

La sorcière qui devait s'occuper d'Hermione paraissait très aimable et plut instantannément à la brunette. Elle avait l'air jeune et portait une blouse rose claire au lieu du traditionnel vêtement vert pâle que la jeune femme avait aperçu sur ses collègues. Ses cheveux bruns, coupés courts, entouraient un visage jovial et sympathique. Les yeux vifs et marron de l'esthéticienne s'attardèrent un instant sur Hermione, puis elle lui fit un sourire radieux et pointa du doigt un siège inclinable.

« Installez-vous, Mademoiselle Granger, je vous en prie. Je m'appelle Claire.

-Euh, merci Claire. Vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione. Est-ce que je dois enlever… Des vêtements ? Enfin… Lesquels ? Demanda la jeune femme en tortillant ses doigts les uns contre les autres.

-Cela dépend des poils dont vous voulez vous débarrasser. Dit gentiment son hôtesse.

-Et bien, je… Mes jambes ?

-Dans ce cas, enlevez seulement votre pantalon. » Fit Claire sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

Hermione ôta donc son bas et garda son tee-shirt et son maillot de bain. Debout, les bras ballants, elle eut l'impression d'être une parfaite imbécile et se sentit ridicule ainsi accoutrée. Elle fit un gros effort pour ne pas remettre son pantalon et se sauver.

Heureusement, la jeune femme qui s'occupait d'elle ne lui fit aucun commentaire désobligeant et s'installa tranquillement sur un siège situé à coté du fauteuil.

.

Hermione cru qu'elle allait purement et simplement vomir lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de bouse de dragon envahir ses narines puis lui monter à la gorge. Brusquement, elle sentit ses entrailles se retourner et se félicita d'avoir prit un repas très très allégé. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier le parfum pestilentiel et entêtant qui affluait par vagues tandis que la chaleur de la bouse insensibilisait sa jambe.

« On finit par se faire à l'odeur. Déclara joyeusement Claire, tandis qu'Hermione s'efforçait de penser à un bouquet de roses auto-sensitives.

-Pourquoi la bouse de dragon ? Finit par demander Hermione en respirant le moins possible.

-Et bien tout simplement parce qu'elle limite la repousse des poils. Fit Claire d'un air savant en étalant une nouvelle couche sur la jambe gauche d'Hermione. La bouse contient une substance particulièrement agressive pour la pilosité. Vous n'aurez plus à vous plaindre pendant au moins six mois. »

« Oui, agressive. C'est le mot exact. J'aurai même ajouté toxique. » Songea Hermione avec dépit.

.

.

Hermione se rendit jusqu'au bureau de Drago avec la certitude qu'elle dégageait une odeur de bouse tout à fait remarquable. Elle réprima un sourire à l'idée de la future insulte qui allait jaillir de la bouche du jeune homme.

Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'entendre geindre son ancien condisciple de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau de Drago, sa secrétaire l'informa sèchement qu'il était dans l'unité de soin de l'institut. Visiblement, il avait eu deux côtes cassées et la récupération prenait plusieurs heures. Au vu du regard plutôt perçant que lui lança la vieille femme, Hermione compris qu'elle la tenait pour responsable de l'état de Drago.

.

Hermione se sentit presque déçue de ne pas voir le jeune homme. Elle tenait fortement à le remercier. Cependant, la secrétaire ne voulut rien entendre et refusa de lui communiquer le numéro de sa chambre. Elle lui soutint que Drago avait besoin du calme le plus absolu. Il ne fallait le déranger sous aucun prétexte.

Après que la jeune femme eut lourdement insisté, la secrétaire finit par dire à Hermione d'un ton aigre qu'il viendrait sans doute à la soirée de bienvenue le soir même, car il ne la manquait jamais, même lorsqu'il était malade.

La brunette, dépitée de devoir attendre aussi longtemps, dut donc faire marche arrière et décida d'essayer le sauna.

Bien mal lui en prit.

.

Hermione n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans un endroit de ce type et se sentit oppressée par la chaleur ambiante au bout de quelques minutes à peine. La chaleur était étouffante et elle avait l'impression d'être serrée à la gorge. Elle sortit rapidement du lieu, frissonnante, et abandonna son projet d'aller flâner dans les boutiques de l'institut. Pour l'heure, elle avait un intense besoin de retourner à son bungalow.

L'odeur de la bouse et le sauna, couplés à sa chute de la matinée, n'avaient pas fait bon ménage.

.

.

Arrivée chez elle, Hermione dormit comme une masse pendant deux bonnes heures après avoir ôté et jeté ses vêtements dans un coin de sa chambre.

.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut à six heures moins le quart. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux après ce repos bien mérité. Elle décida donc d'aller à la soirée de bienvenue pour pouvoir remercier Drago et pour, peut-être, revoir Olivier…

Etant donné qu'elle était en retard, Hermione ne prit pas la peine de choisir ses vêtements et accrocha simplement un paréo autour de sa taille, restant en maillot de bain une pièce. Elle ne s'attacha pas non plus les cheveux et les laissa flotter librement autour de son visage. Son miroir lui apprit qu'elle avait l'air en meilleure forme et elle sourit à son reflet.

Mauvaise idée.

Immédiatement, la brosse à dent qui se tenait dans son gobelet se jeta sur ses dents et les brossa vigoureusement. Hermione la repoussa, et, la bouche pleine de dentifrice, dévala l'escalier au pas de course. Dans la cuisine, elle se nettoya les lèvres au robinet, pestant contre ces instruments de torture qui détectaient la mauvaise haleine, et, attrapant son sac, se jeta hors de son bungalow.

.

Elle avait un peu de retard et avait manqué le petit mot de début de soirée de Drago. Elle sut qu'il était là à l'instant même où elle repéra l'attroupement exclusivement féminin qui s'était formé devant le bar. La jeune femme se garda de tout commentaire et rejoignit Harry et Ron qui étaient confortablement installés au bar avec Ginny et Lavande.

« Où étais-tu, Hermione ? On s'est inquiétés ! On pensait que tu étais avec Olivier mais il vient de nous dire il y a à peine deux minutes qu'il ne t'avait pas vu depuis ce matin… Dit Harry dès qu'il la vit.

-En fait, je… Je ne me sentais pas très bien cet après-midi et je me suis endormie dans mon bungalow.

-On a toqué à ta porte pourtant, fit Ron en levant un sourcil.

-Je pense que j'ai dormi très profondément. Et je… »

Hermione arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains agripper fermement son bras et la tirer en arrière.

« Hermione, il faut qu'on parle » lui dit Ginny d'un air grave.

Amusée, Hermione descendit de son tabouret et suivit son amie dans un coin de la pièce surchauffée.

« Qui c'est, Olivier ? Demanda Ginny avec un sérieux imperturbable.

-Et bien, c'est le grand brun qui a bu un coup avec nous hier.

-Je te parle de son statut. Dit la rouquine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Euh… C'est un ami de Drago.

-Et cet… Ami de Drago… Il est quoi pour toi ?

-Et bien… Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'il est… Euh… Charmant ? Fit Hermione, évasive.

-D'accord. »

Ginny marqua une pause et passa sa main dans sa chevelure rousse, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. Enfin, elle eut un sourire en coin dont Hermione ne comprit pas le sens, et les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent s'installer au bar aux cotés d'Harry et Ron.

.

Hermione n'écouta leur conversation qu'à moitié, cherchant Drago du regard. Elle finit par le voir, assis dans un coin, sirotant son cocktail. Assise à coté de lui, Aurélie semblait lui faire de l'œil. Nullement impressionnée, Hermione se leva et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le jeune homme après avoir glissé à l'oreille de Ginny qu'elle allait discuter avec l'ancien Serpentard.

« Tiens, Granger… Fit sa voix traînante quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Malefoy. Salua-t-elle d'un ton bref. Je voulais savoir comment vont tes côtes.

-Bien, merci.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir atterrit sur toi. Dit Hermione en grimaçant légérement.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Drago en faisant un clin d'œil à Aurélie, il faut croire que je suis tellement attirant que tu ne pouvais tomber qu'à cet endroit.

-Ca, Malefoy, fit Hermione en ouvrant des yeux ronds, c'est tellement petit et stupide que j'en viens sérieusement à me demander si tu es bien l'auteur de cette blague ridicule ! »

Aurélie regarda Hermione avec des yeux de merlan frit, se demandant sans doute où cette pimbèche mal attifée avait trouvé l'aplomb d'insulter Drago.

« Ah, Granger… Tu es incroyable. Répondit le jeune homme avec un large sourire, ne prêtant aucune attention à Aurélie. N'est ce pas, Olivier ? »

Hermione se retourna avec la désagréable impression de s'être ridiculisée deux fois dans la même journée devant un homme fort intéressant. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge tandis qu'elle se retrouvait face au jeune homme brun.

« Euh… Je… Désolée. A chaque fois que tu es là je suis en train de… Bredouilla-t-elle, confuse.

-De ?

-Faire quelque chose de… Honteux ?

-Ce n'est rien, Hermione, j'avais compris que tu voulais faire tes excuses à Drago et qu'il te… Taquinait. Fit Olivier avec un sourire contrit. Il est comme ça, non ?

-J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Alors ne t'en fait pas. Tu n'as fait que réagir à… Ses petites remarques. Tu viens par là ? »

Hermione jeta un regard glacial à Drago qui lui répondit par un haussement de sourcil. Elle suivit Olivier dans un coin de la pièce entouré de bananiers et s'installa à ses coté sur un transat tandis qu'Aurélie inondait Drago de paroles.

« Je suis désolée, il m'a énervée et… Il est vraiment exaspérant. Fit Hermione à voix basse en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est Drago… Tu sais je ne pense pas qu'il soit quelqu'un de méchant, au fond.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Par ce que, même s'il à l'air de te détester, je pense qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup. Tu sais, il… Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi en termes élogieux et c'est aussi grâce à lui que… J'ai envie de te connaître plus, Hermione. […] Tellement intelligente […] Vraiment douée dans n'importe quelle matière […] Capacité à résister à la pression impressionnante […] Capable de faire une potion de _Felix Felicis_ en une heure à peine ! […] Coiffure te va très bien.»

Subitement, Hermione eut l'impression qu'une douche froide coulait allégrement dans son dos. Elle était très mal à l'aise.

Olivier était en train de lui déclamer toute l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et elle n'en avait pas écouté un mot, parce que, dans sa tête, seule une petite phrase continuait de résonner inlassablement. Et tandis que les beaux yeux ambrés d'Olivier la fixaient et que ses grandes mains fines lui touchaient les genoux, Hermione avait le regard rivé sur un blond stupide et agressif qui l'ignorait admirablement bien.

.

«_ Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi en termes élogieux_. »


	7. Une nouvelle journée qui commence

**Bonjour! Rien à dire si ce n'est bonne rentrée, et bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LosAngeles Homme Sweet Home : <strong>_La voilà ;) !

_**Morganatique : **_Merci beaucoup ! C'est super que ça t'ai fait rire, car c'est en grande partie le but de cette fiction :). Bonne lecture !

_**Ya Omri : **_Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des reviews comme ça ! Bonne lecture !

_**Wow : **_Ah oui, en effet ça fait un effet résidence plutôt sympathique :). Bonne lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

_**Anaca1213 : **_Ah moi aussi je serais partie si on avait essayé de me couper les cheveux contre mon grès ! Inadmissible.

_**StephAliC : **_Moi aussi, j'aime assez :p.

_**Binabi3 : **_Je n'aimerais pas être la place d'Hermione pour cette épilation. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas de chance, surtout avec moi :p.

_**MaaNaa :**_ Je suis super contente de te retrouver sur cette fiction :D ! Ouf, j'espère que je ne tomberais pas dans le nunuche, comme tu dis ! Bonne lecture !

_**Mademoiselle de Maupin : **_J'aime les lecteurs enthousiastes :p ! Ca fait plaisir. Alors, oui, il y aura un prochain chapitre (le voici). Disons que Ginny se demande quel genre de… Relation Hermione souhaite entretenir avec Olivier. Je ne suis pas sure qu'Hermione soit d'accord pour partager Drago avec toi (après il faut voir ça entre vous).

_**JaneScrout :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture :).

_**Purple-moon02 :**_ La pauvre Hermione n'a pas de chance :p. Tes prédictions sont… Peut-être exactes ;), tu verras :p !

_**Marilne Black :**_ Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! Effectivement c'était quelque chose que je voulais faire pour les vacances, mais j'ai un peu débordé x).

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé des chapitres précédents : Hermione, Ron et Harry sont invités dans le luxueux institut de thalasso thérapie Malefoy. Très vite, Hermione se met dans d'étranges situations, allant jusqu'à s'écraser sur Drago lors d'une séance de sport sur balai et même à risquer de se faire couper les cheveux contre son grès. Ces péripéties s'achevèrent tout de même sur une note plutôt appétissante lorsqu'Hermione rencontre Olivier, un ami de l'ancien Serpentard qui semble fortement l'apprécier. C'est sans compter les étranges questions qu'Hermione se pose à propos de Drago…<strong>

* * *

><p>En ce dimanche matin, Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec la fâcheuse impression d'avoir fait un rêve étrange. Alors qu'elle s'étirait nonchalamment en sortant de son lit, complètement ébouriffée, elle comprit subitement d'où provenait ce sentiment suspect. En réalité, elle avait VRAIMENT fait un rêve bizarre.<p>

Elle se souvenait de tout à présent. Dans ses songes, Drago, assis sur un balai à tête d'Olivier, lui faisait en grands gestes en disant « tu es stupide, Granger ». L'instant d'après, il lui envoyait des baisers avec sa main en gloussant. Hermione eut un petit rire nerveux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait un rêve aussi niais, mais une chose était sure, Drago Malefoy n'était pas du tout le genre d'homme à envoyer des petits bisous avec sa main.

Le gargouillis sonore que produisit son ventre stoppa sa réflexion. Hermione se drapa de sa robe de chambre et descendit rapidement l'escalier qui menait au « petit salon» et à la cuisine. La faim lui tenaillait l'estomac avec une puissance renouvelée. Elle se jeta comme une perdue sur les placards, la main posée sur le ventre. Hermione avait réellement espéré faire face à une montagne de victuailles toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres, mais, malheureusement, elle constata rapidement l'étendue des dégâts.

Comme elle n'avait pas pu voir Drago en consultation, Hermione n'avait pas pu lui faire part de son regret quant à son choix de régime « vraiment très allégé ». Elle se rendit compte, avec un certain regret, qu'elle était, pour l'heure, condamnée à manger à peu près autant qu'un otage du temps de Voldemort. Elle se résigna donc à grignoter ce qui se présentait à elle et fourra sa main dans le placard quasiment vide. Elle tâtonna et finit par trouver un mince paquet de biscuits (allégé). Elle eut un moment d'espoir et ouvrit brusquement le réfrigérateur, priant pour y trouver de quoi accompagner ses gâteaux.

L'appareil hautement climatisé lui offrit simplement une bouteille de lait très allégé et écrémé, mais Hermione estima que cela ferait l'affaire. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Tout en trempant ses biscuits secs dans son lait quasiment transparent, Hermione se rendit dans le salon et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Après avoir ramené ses genoux contre elle et s'être bien enroulée dans sa robe de chambre, elle attrapa le parchemin qui était posé sur la table basse. Elle fut assez surprise de ce qu'elle y découvrit :

**Programme du Dimanche 20 avril pour Granger, Hermione, 22 ans**

_Comme vous ne l'ignorez pas, dans cet institut, le dimanche est considéré comme un jour de repos. Cela permet à votre organisme de se ressourcer. Cependant, à l'institut de thalasso thérapie Malefoy, rien ne vous empêche de vous occuper si vous le souhaitez ! Afin de vous permettre de vous détendre au mieux, diverses activités sont praticables._

_Les bains à remous sont ouverts, ainsi que les saunas, les piscines à spectres et les bains de créatures aquatiques._

_Les massages à la bougie glaciale, au feu de cheminette et à la poudre de fée sont possibles à partir de 14h00 dans la limite des places disponibles et des réservations effectuées, cela jusqu'à 17h45._

_(Bâtiment E 20)_

_Par ailleurs, les boutiques de prêt à porter, de diététique, de matériel de sport et de souvenirs sont ouvertes de 9h00 à 17h30 non stop._

_(Bâtiment d'accueil)_

_Nous vous souhaitons une agréable journée._

_L'équipe de l'institut de thalasso thérapie Malefoy._

Hermione eut un large sourire. Elle allait enfin pouvoir faire un peu les boutiques. Elle se dépêcha de terminer son verre de lait qu'elle posa dans l'évier. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, se prenant les pieds dans la ceinture de sa robe de chambre qui pendait.

La jeune femme ouvrit le placard, indécise. Elle était extrêmement excitée. Les boutiques de l'institut avaient une très bonne réputation et elle était pressée de s'y rendre. Finalement, décidée à visiter les magasins au plus vite, elle choisit un maillot de bain deux pièces et enfila une robe à fleurs par dessus.

Hermione dévala ensuite l'escalier, saisit son sac à main et se rua dehors, oubliant totalement de se brosser les dents. Elle consulta sa montre d'un rapide coup d'œil. Il était 8h30. Elle avait encore tout son temps.

Hermione traversa sa pelouse rose et piétina allégrement celle, bleue, de ses voisins. Arrivée devant la porte, elle toqua franchement et attendit.

.

Elle réprima un sourire narquois lorsqu'Harry lui ouvrit la porte, deux bonnes minutes plus tard. Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais, et il avait, de toute évidence, mis ses lunettes à l'envers. Il plissa ses yeux verts dans l'espoir d'identifier Hermione, puis finit par lui faire un grand sourire.

« Salut, Hermione ! Il est tôt, pourquoi tu es déjà là ? Tu as quelque chose d'important à faire ce matin ?

-Et bien, je ne viens pas pour vous, en fait. Dit Hermione malicieusement. Je voudrais savoir où se situe le bungalow de Ginny. J'ai envie d'aller faire les magasins avec elle. »

Puis, devant l'air hébété d'Harry, elle ajouta avec une grimace :

« Désolée de t'avoir réveillé. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel les joues d'Harry se colorèrent de rouge. De toute évidence, il situait parfaitement le bungalow de la jeune rouquine. Puis, brusquement, le survivant sembla se reprendre et lui dit :

« Entre, je vais chercher le plan pour te montrer. »

Hermione le suivit à l'intérieur de la petite villa. Elle fut surprise et même, il faut le dire, choquée, par le désordre qui y régnait. Il était évident que ni Ron ni Harry n'éprouvaient la moindre envie de ranger. Un petit tas de vaisselle était posé dans un coin de l'évier, largement visible depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Par ailleurs, une certaine quantité de chaussettes sales et, bien évidement, trouées, trônaient de part et d'autre du canapé.

D'un œil sévère, Hermione regarda son ami farfouiller dans les divers papiers qui s'étendaient sur la table basse et en sortir un qu'il brandit sous son nez. Il fixa un instant le plan à moitié déchiré et largement corné, puis il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui désigna un appartement qui se trouvait deux lignes plus bas.

« Elle a un bungalow moins classe que les notre, expliqua Harry. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne se situe pas dans la même rangée que nous.

-D'accord, je vois. Fit Hermione. Merci beaucoup Harry ! Repose-toi bien. Et… Demande au service de chambre de venir faire un peu le ménage, si tu veux. Ca fait partie des options qui ont été choisies lors de la réservation. »

Hermione fit un sourire taquin à Harry et s'éclipsa de son bungalow.

.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à parcourir la distance qui la séparait du pavillon de Ginny. Elle frappa à sa porte, non sans avoir remarqué qu'effectivement, sa maisonnette était plus petite. Tandis qu'elle attendait la venue de son amie, elle ne pu s'empêcher de noter qu'elle, au moins, n'avait pas de pelouse rose.

Le visage de Ginny apparut rapidement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait l'air en pleine forme et sourit de toutes ses dents à Hermione. Son teint frais laissa deviner à l'ancienne Gryffondor que la rouquine était debout depuis quelques temps déjà.

« Salut, Hermione ! Fit Ginny en agitant sa tête. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire devant mon modeste bungalow ? Tu es venue admirer… Mon studio ?

-Et bien, je me demandais si tu voulais venir trainer dans les boutiques de l'institut avec moi, ce matin. Répondit Hermione en réprimant un sourire.

-Les boutiques sont ouvertes aujourd'hui ? Dit Ginny en ouvrant grand ses yeux. Je n'ai pas encore regardé mon programme, je l'ignorais ! Je prends mon sac et j'arrive. »

La jeune femme disparut instantanément à l'intérieur du pavillon, laissant la porte entrouverte. Hermione entendit un cliquetis sonore puis le bruit de quelque chose que l'on remue dans tous les sens. Elle eut également l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, qu'un troupeau de gnome était en train de courir dans l'espace restreint du bungalow. Finalement, elle vit le visage de Ginny s'encadrer à nouveau dans l'embrasure de la porte, portant les traces d'une légère inquiétude.

« Tu crois qu'il faut que j'enlève mon maillot de bain ?

-Non, pas si on va dans les piscines. On ne sait jamais.

-Parfait, j'espérais que tu répondrais ça. »

Ginny sortit de son appartement et tapota sur la clenche avec sa baguette magique pour fermer la porte.

« On y va ? »

.

.

Hermione caressa le tissu soyeux de la robe sans parvenir à cacher son effarement. Ginny, quand à elle, affichait l'expression caractéristique d'un poisson rouge hors de son bocal. Les deux jeunes femmes n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment Drago Malefoy pouvait se permettre de proposer des vêtements à de tels prix. Ces derniers étaient bien au-delà du budget des deux jeunes femmes, qui, de toute évidence, ne pourraient jamais s'offrir l'une de ces luxueuses robes.

Hermione sentit quelque chose étreindre son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais eu de robes aussi belles que celles qu'elles voyaient là. Elles étaient comme tissées en tissus d'étoile, et leurs couleurs semblaient rayonner même en pleine nuit. La matière dont était composé le vêtement était pourvue d'une capacité spéciale qui permettait une adaptation systématique du tissu au corps de son propriétaire. Hermione avait, l'espace d'un instant, espéré s'acheter quelque chose d'aussi classe, mais son espoir s'envola à l'instant même où le prix en gallions s'afficha joyeusement. Elle n'avait même plus envie d'essayer la robe.

Ginny s'éloigna un instant pour aller bavarder avec une vendeuse et Hermione se retrouva seule avec le couteux morceau de tissu qu'elle fit à nouveau glisser entre ses doigts.

« Alors, Granger, on bave sur ce qu'on ne pourra jamais avoir ?

-Malefoy… Encore toi ?

-Encore et toujours, Granger. Railla Drago dans son dos.

-Ca devient une habitude… Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours là où je suis ? Tu ne devais pas rester dans ton lit à geindre en raison de tes douleurs après ton accident d'hier ?

-Et bien, Granger, je pense qu'il faut que tu comprennes qu'un homme de ma constitution guérit vite et bien, sans l'aide de personne. En outre, il se trouve que tout ce qui est dans cet institut m'appartient et qu'en tant que directeur, je peux aussi vendre des articles.

-Parfait. Et tu avais choisis le magasin de prêt à porter parce que… ? Demanda Hermione d'un air ennuyé.

-Parce que je savais que tu serais là, Granger.

-Génial.

-Alors, cette robe, elle te plaît ? Insista le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui, beaucoup, Malefoy. Soupira la jeune femme en reposant le vêtement dans le rayon.

-D'accord. Alors essaye là. Et si elle te plaît, prend-la.

-Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi, Malefoy ? Fit Hermione, interloquée en se retournant brusquement vers lui. Tu me donnes cette robe ?

-Ne soit pas si stupide, Granger. Siffla Drago d'un air exaspéré. Je ne te dirais pas de la prendre si elle n'avait pas déjà été payée.

-Quoi, attends, tu veux dire que…

-Que quelqu'un a payé cette robe pour toi.

-Oh… »

Hermione hésita un instant. Qui pouvait avoir pris l'initiative de lui offrir quelque chose d'aussi… Cher ? Une seule possibilité lui vint à l'esprit en cet instant, bien qu'elle lui parut quelque peu aberrante. C'était forcément Olivier. Mais… Comment avait-il fait pour savoir qu'elle aurait envie de ce vêtement ? Il la connaissait à peine… Avait-il donc tant d'argent pour se permettre de dépenser une telle somme pour une quasi inconnue ?

Finalement, voyant que l'expression anxieuse et interrogative qui se peignait sur ses traits agrandissait considérablement le sourire de Drago, elle empoigna la robe et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cabine la plus proche.

Tout en enfilant le vêtement, elle espéra que son hôte serait parti et qu'il ne lui ferait pas l'affront de l'observer. Cependant, la douceur du tissu et l'impression de confort qu'elle ressentit à l'instant même où elle se glissa dans la robe ôta totalement Drago de ses pensées. Elle sortit rapidement, soucieuse d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur son physique. La glace lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune femme brune aux cheveux emmêlés qui portait une longue robe rouge, échancrée dans le dos, et brillante. Un vêtement qu'elle portait admirablement bien, indiscutablement.

Hermione se retourna pour observer plus attentivement le derrière de la robe et se rendit compte que Drago était encore là. Son regard sembla, une seconde, étrangement brillant, puis la lueur s'évanouit.

« Tu m'as l'air moins laide dans ce vêtement, Granger. La qualité de ce que je vends m'étonnera toujours.

-Ton compliment me va droit au cœur, Malefoy.

-Cela me touche, Granger. Et maintenant que j'ai flatté ton égo flétrit, je te laisse, j'ai des choses à vendre. N'oublie pas de prendre la robe. »

Hermione regarda Drago partir. Il sortit directement de la boutique, sans repasser par la caisse. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il était ici pour vendre les articles qui se trouvaient là ? Serait-il venu là dans l'unique but de se moquer d'elle ? Et puis, après tout, quelle importance ? Olivier lui avait offert la robe dont elle avait envie.

.

.

La fin de la matinée fut très agréable, autant pour Hermione que pour Ginny. Elles vagabondèrent dans la boutique de diététique, critiquant joyeusement les produits hors de prix.

Hermione fut particulièrement fascinée par les gâteaux au chocolat amincissants, les brownies régurgitants et les sucettes à la framboise vomitives. La composition de ces aliments l'intriguait tellement qu'elle finit par noter l'intégralité des ingrédients sur sa main.

Avec l'impression fugace d'être dans un magasin incitant fortement à l'anorexie et à la boulimie, Hermione parcourut un rayon de livres de recettes qui lui firent dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

_« Comment mincir en s'empiffrant. » « Et si manger des êtres de l'eau était une solution pour perdre du poids ? » « De la poudre de dragon sur son steak n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. » « Toutes les propriétés des os de gobelins enfin révélées ! »_

Choquées, Ginny et Hermione sortirent de la boutique d'un pas alerte, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil outré à une jeune femme qui achetait des herbes à tapissement estomacal et un livre intitulé « _Moi, je peux arrêter de manger pendant dix jour ! _»

.

Lorsqu'elles décidèrent de visiter la boutique des articles de sport, Hermione et Ginny retrouvèrent Harry, Ron et Lavande. Cette dernière avait pris un jour de congés afin de profiter de ses… Amis.

Harry était debout dans le rayon des balais et ses joues étaient aussi rouges que celles d'un enfant lorsqu'il découvre ses paquets sous le sapin de Noël. Ron, lui, était dans le rayon des tentes avec Lavande.

Apparemment, il avait très envie d'en acheter une et lorgnait sur la tente familiale « jeune enfant ». Hermione se dit que, si cela était une astuce pour attirer Lavande à lui, elle semblait plutôt bien fonctionner. La jeune femme le regardait avec des yeux ronds et larmoyants tandis que Ron désignait du doigt le siège de bébé à pattes, tout terrain, qui pouvait même allumer un feu.

Hermione regretta de ne croiser personne de sa connaissance et se demanda, pendant quelques instants, si elle avait envie de voir ce personnage insupportable qui portait le prénom de Drago ou si elle avait envie de voir Olivier.


	8. Une soirée d'enfer

**Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que la reprise des cours n'est pas trop dure! Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>StephAliC<em> : **Merci beaucoup! Bonne lecture!

**_saroura92_ : **Et bien, Hermione se pose la même question que toi, donc tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre :).

**_Mademoiselle de Maupin_ : **Je suis contente que tu sois toujours impatiente de connaître la suite! J'essaye de maintenir votre curiosité mais vous devinez pas mal de choses :p. Tu as raison, c'est surement un cadeau de tonton Voldy!

**_Purple-moon02_ :** Lol je pense que Drago craque pas mal pour Hermione, moi aussi :p. Bonne lecture!

**MaaNaa : **Je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, c'est parce que j'avais prévu que ce soit une mini fiction. Tu verras bien pour la robe :p! Bonne lecture.**  
><strong>

**_binabi3_ : **Contente que ça te plaise. C'est tout Ginny de faire ce genre de vacarme! Tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir! Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me dire tout ça. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé des chapitres précédents : <strong>Hermione, Ron et Harry sont invités dans le luxueux institut de thalasso thérapie Malefoy. Très vite, Hermione se met dans d'étranges situations, allant jusqu'à s'écraser sur Drago lors d'une séance de sport sur balai et même à risquer de se faire couper les cheveux contre son grès. Ces péripéties s'achevèrent tout de même sur une note plutôt appétissante lorsqu'Hermione rencontre Olivier, un ami de l'ancien Serpentard qui semble fortement l'apprécier. C'est sans compter les étranges questions qu'Hermione se pose à propos de Drago…

* * *

><p>Hermione se prépara pour la soirée d'accueil de ce dimanche soir sans soin particulier. Comme à son habitude, elle décida de s'attacher les cheveux n'importe comment. Ses mains parcoururent son cou et rassemblèrent les quelques mèches qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à bloquer avec ses pinces et ses élastiques.<p>

L'ensemble donnait une sorte de chignon plutôt désordonné et, bien que la jeune femme l'ignora totalement, assez sexy. Elle se jeta un regard critique puis détourna les yeux et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Hermione hésita. Elle avait très envie de mettre sa nouvelle robe, mais, compte tenu de la température de l'endroit où elle allait se rendre, il valait mieux rester en maillot de bain. Le tissu semblait extrêmement épais et long. Étant d'une nature plutôt pudique, elle tergiversa tout de même pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de prendre la décision qui lui semblait la plus sensée. Elle décida de garder le maillot de bain deux pièces qu'elle portait et d'attacher son paréo rouge et violet de manière à dissimuler son ventre.

Satisfaite, elle attrapa son sac à main et se dirigea vers la porte de son bungalow.

.

.

Hermione remarqua qu'il y avait plus de nouveaux arrivants ce dimanche soir. Elle regarda les différentes personnes qui défilaient devant elle, essayant d'identifier des visages connus. Peut-être allait-elle retrouver une connaissance de Poudlard qu'elle avait perdu de vue ? N'était-ce pas Neville, là bas, avec ce short de bain jaune ? En observant plus attentivement, il s'avéra en fait qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier âgé, ce qui rendit Hermione assez honteuse.

Elle faillit s'étouffer avec son cocktail lorsqu'elle reconnu Grégory Goyle qui tapotait dans le dos de Drago et cracha l'intégralité de ce qu'elle avait dans sa bouche sur le barman. Avec la désagréable impression d'être dans une fosse à serpents, elle détourna le regard après s'être copieusement excusée auprès du serveur qui n'en menait pas large.

Elle voulut engager la conversation avec Ginny, mais fut interrompue. Olivier venait d'arriver et ses grandes mains s'étaient posées sur les épaules d'Hermione avec une spontanéité étonnante.

« Bonsoir.

-Salut, Olivier ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Fit Hermione en souriant immédiatement.

-On ne t'a pas croisé aujourd'hui ! Renchérit Ginny.

-En fait j'ai passé pas mal de temps à me faire masser aujourd'hui. Répondit Olivier en s'installant tranquillement à coté des deux filles.

-Ah oui ? Par des femmes compétentes ? » Interrogea Hermione d'un air innocent.

Olivier n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer que la jeune femme blonde qui l'avait massé était tout à fait dans son élément, car Drago prit la parole d'une voix forte :

« Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux arrivants. Je vous remercie d'avoir choisi l'institut de thalasso thérapie Malefoy et j'espère que vous pourrez vous y détendre à loisir. En cas de soucis quelconque dans l'agencement de votre emploi du temps, n'hésitez pas à en faire part au service client qui se trouve dans le bâtiment D8. Et maintenant, comme chaque dimanche, place à la fête ! »

Aussitôt, sous l'œil effaré d'Hermione, cinq poupées _Barbie_ aux cheveux très colorés de taille humaine firent leur apparition sur une scène reculée dans l'arrière fond de la salle. Une banderole s'éleva toute seule dans les airs, projetant des étincelles, et annonça le nom du groupe : « les _Barbies_ 'mbo. »

La certitude de se trouver devant un groupe de musique parfaitement ridicule fit sourire Hermione. Cependant, elle dut avouer que les poupées chantaient relativement bien. Une fois leurs guitares branchées et les enceintes réglées, elles jouèrent des airs connus et entraînants, alternants différents styles pour plaire à tous les patients de l'institut.

Hermione se surprit elle-même lorsqu'elle se trémoussa doucement sur sa chaise, mais elle fut particulièrement refroidie lorsqu'une remarque cinglante l'atteignit de plein fouet, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

« Allons Granger, encore un effort et tu pourras peut-être paraître sexy avec une vingtaine de bièrraubeurre dans le nez.

-Elle est sexy, Drago. Intervint Olivier d'une voix douce. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. »

Hermione sentit une rougeur envahir ses joues et vit le visage de Drago se décomposer. Ce qu'elle put lire dans les iris gris lui fit presque peur. Il était en colère, c'était évident.

Elle allait dire quelque chose quand Drago saisit sa main. Elle sentit les doigts froids entrer en contact avec les siens et frissonna. Sa force la surpris presque autant que son geste. Pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il besoin de poser ses mains sur elle ?

« Je te l'emprunte, Olivier. Fit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

-Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'être empruntée ? Répliqua Hermione avec fureur.

-Tes yeux. » Chuchota alors Drago à son oreille, de manière à ce qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

Hermione sentit ses joues se colorer de rouge et elle eut très envie de poser son visage contre une vitre bien froide tout en donnant de nombreux coups de pieds dans les tibias de Drago. Pourtant, malgré elle, Hermione ne réussit pas à faire le moindre geste violent et se leva docilement. Après tout, ce serait affreusement impoli de refuser de danser avec son hôte.

Toutefois, afin de ne pas froisser Olivier, elle dit assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre :

« Juste une danse, Malefoy. »

Drago ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'entraîner sur la piste avec lui. Les frissons reprirent quand la main de Drago se glissa le long de son dos et se mit à la caresser.

«Tu sais, Granger, dit-il d'une voix rauque en commençant à tournoyer avec Hermione, je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu n'as pas mis ta robe.

-Et bien, avec une chaleur pareille, Malefoy, ça me paraît plutôt évident.

-Granger, ricana Drago, mes articles sont parfaits. Cette robe s'adapte parfaitement aux changements de température. Tu n'aurais même pas sentit la différence.

-Ah… C'est… Impressionnant. Admis Hermione.

-Merci.

-Tu ne dis rien de plus ? » S'étonna Hermione alors que Drago l'approchait un peu plus de lui, la collant contre son torse.

« Que veux-tu que je dise, Granger ? Fit-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Je ne sais pas, que tu m'insultes, comme d'habitude. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

-C'est ton passe temps favori, non ? » Hasarda la jeune femme.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa main descendit un peu plus bas dans le dos d'Hermione, caressant doucement le creux de ses reins. Elle sentit ses joues devenir encore un peu plus rouge mais ne tenta pas de le repousser. Finalement, Drago se décolla un peu d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux et dit avec un sérieux imperturbable :

« Je n'ai pas envie de te faire de peine, Granger. Pas maintenant. »

Cette remarque surprit Hermione, mais elle ne dit rien, décidant de se laisser aller et de profiter de cet instant de répit. L'odeur de la peau de Drago lui monta à la tête pendant qu'il bougeait contre elle et elle sentit que les muscles du jeune homme se contractaient tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de sa taille.

«Pourquoi tu as envie de que je sorte avec Olivier ? » Demanda soudainement Hermione.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, si bien qu'elle cru un instant qu'il n'avait pas entendu la question. Finalement, elle l'entendit murmurer contre son cou :

« Je veux que tu sois heureuse, Granger.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Je te l'ai dit, il sponsorisera mon institut. Dit Drago d'un air important.

-Je ne te crois pas. Il y a forcément quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça…

-Non, Granger, il n'y a rien du tout. Coupa Drago d'une voix agacée. Maintenant arrête de poser des questions stupide et de gâcher ce moment unique où j'arrive à te supporter. »

Hermione ne se rendit pas compte que, pendant un instant, alors qu'elle dansait collée contre le torse de Drago Malefoy, Olivier avait une révélation saisissante. La même révélation qu'Aurélie, tapie dans l'ombre, qui regardait l'objet de ses pensées caresser le corps de cette pimbèche avec une adoration qui lui était inconnue.

.

.

Hermione avait l'impression que ses idées n'étaient pas toutes à leur place tandis qu'elle sortait du bar. Elle sentait qu'Olivier lui tenait la main, mais elle n'arrivait pas à sentir autre chose. Tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête, c'était la voix de Malefoy dans son oreille qui lui disait qu'il voulait la voir heureuse. Pourquoi cela la perturbait-elle tant ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car Olivier cessa de marcher. Le froid fit frissonner Hermione qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ?

Lorsqu'elle vit une lueur caractéristique dans ses yeux, elle comprit. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'il avait déjà pris la parole.

« Je sais que c'est rapide, Hermione. Mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Elle voulut l'arrêter, lui dire qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux… Qu'elle ne pouvait pas, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, qu'elle était trop perturbée, qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était, que tout ça était trop compliqué et tellement stupide en même temps… Et pourtant elle se tut, l'écoutant avec attention, serrant ses poings dans son dos au point d'en faire blanchir ses jointures.

« Tu… Tu me fascines. Depuis… Depuis que je t'ai vu à la première soirée pour remercier toutes les personnes qui avaient bien agies pendant la guerre, je… Tu étais tellement fière que… je n'ai pas pu résister, tu comprends ? »

La fascination. Oui c'était ça, c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour Drago Malefoy. Il la rebutait plus que n'importe qui, et il provoquait en elle une fascination qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Pour personne. Il l'obsédait, il était devenu son mystère. Le seul qu'elle n'avait encore jamais résolu.

« Hermione ?

-Olivier… » Soupira la jeune femme.

Elle l'aimait bien, c'est vrai. Mais les sentiments, les émotions… Rien n'était là. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire…

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir et ne pu donc pas faire un geste.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il était beau, gentil et doux. Il ne lui briserait sûrement jamais le cœur, ne faisait pas tomber toutes les filles et n'était pas un petit prétentieux arrogant. Hermione lui rendit son baiser avec la désagréable impression d'embrasser un chamallow à la fraise.

.

.

Hermione se sentait encore plus groggy qu'avant le baiser. Ce dernier l'avait complètement chamboulée. Non pas parce qu'elle avait ressentit une émotion croissante et prenante… Mais parce qu'elle n'avait rien ressentit du tout. Enfin rien, sauf cette sensation de guimauve… Tout doux, tout mou… Tout plat.

Olivier lui avait demandé si elle souhaitait qu'il la raccompagne, mais elle avait envie d'être seule, de prendre un peu l'air et de réfléchir à tout ça.

.

.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que la porte de son bungalow était ouverte quand elle la poussa. Cependant, quand elle alluma la lumière, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tous ses vêtements étaient étalés par terre dans le salon et les chaises de la cuisine étaient aussi posées là, renversées. Les quelques papiers qu'elle avait apportés avec elle ainsi que les parchemins qui lui avaient servis d'emploi du temps ces derniers jours voletaient encore dans la pièce.

Quelqu'un était entré chez elle. _Et cela il n'y a pas si longtemps_.

Réprimant un frisson de terreur, Hermione partit sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte. Ses jambes se mirent à courir toutes seules tandis qu'elle retournait vers le bar, complètement paniquée, priant Merlin que Drago s'y trouve encore.


	9. Une hospitalité étonnante

**Bonjour ! Je n'ai rien à dire si ce n'est un grand merci pour le temps que vous prenez lorsque vous mettez des reviews. C'est toujours un immense plaisir de vous lire !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tite-Rei<strong>_ : Ben disons que je ne pouvais pas mettre nos deux tourtereaux ensemble tout de suite :). Je suis fan aussi du « Dr Dray », super comme expression ! J'espère que la suite va te convenir et je te souhaite bonne lecture !

_**XoXo-C**_ : Un grand merci ! Ce genre de review fait toujours très plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

_**CG**_ : Merci, je suis contente que mon style et les caractères des personnages te plaisent et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.

_**Oohfemmeluxieuse**_ : Merci beaucoup ! Tu sauras bientôt qui c'est, va :p, en attendant je te laisse lire ce chapitre !

_**Morganatique**_ : Je devrais te faire intervenir dans ma fiction, ça aiderait sans doute Drago :p. Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre :).

_**Hachiko06**_ : Merci :D. (Fan du manga nana ? Moi aussi !)

_**Binabi3**_ : Et oui, que veux tu ! Un peu de sérieux est indispensable… Lol je vais commencer à être un peu à court de barbies là tu sais ). En fait je pense que Drago a changé de comportement parce qu'il en a un peu marre d'être méchant avec elle et il a juste envie de profiter d'un instant auprès d'elle… Bien que la jalousie y soit aussi pour quelque chose ! C'est dur pour lui de s'avouer qu'il éprouve une telle chose pour elle. Tu sauras qui a fouillé la chambre d'Hermione et pourquoi très prochainement ;).

_**Mademoiselle de Maupin**_ : Je vais prendre cette comparaison avec Voldy comme un compliment :p. Tu as sans doute raison, ce doit être Dumby ! Tu as trop de chance d'avoir un sosie de Drago dans ta classe O.O, j'espère que tu le regardes en bavant :p. Bonne lecture !

_**Purple-moon02**_ : Merci :D. Je n'aime pas non plus le chamallow beurk. Il te faudra attendre un peu avant de connaître le coupable du bazar dans le bungalow d'Hermione, mais ça ne saurait tarder ;).

_**StephAliC**_ : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Olivier est vraiment insistant ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé des chapitres précédents : <strong>Hermione, Ron et Harry sont invités dans le luxueux institut de thalasso thérapie Malefoy. Très vite, Hermione se met dans d'étranges situations, allant jusqu'à s'écraser sur Drago lors d'une séance de sport sur balai et même à risquer de se faire couper les cheveux contre son grès. Ces péripéties s'achevèrent tout de même sur une note plutôt appétissante lorsqu'Hermione rencontre Olivier, un ami de l'ancien Serpentard qui semble fortement l'apprécier. C'est sans compter les étranges questions qu'Hermione se pose à propos de Drago… Et la mystérieuse personne qui a ravagé le bungalow de la jeune femme !

* * *

><p>Hermione arriva devant la porte du bar complètement essoufflée. Un instant, elle eut peur que Drago soit déjà parti, mais elle l'aperçut au travers des vitres, en train de parler avec deux filles en bikini blanc. Elle se souvint vaguement de s'être approchée de la fenêtre et d'avoir tambourinée dessus avec ses deux poings, comme si elle était atteinte de folie furieuse.<p>

Drago s'était retourné pour lui faire face, et une expression de totale consternation s'était peinte sur son visage aristocratique. Hermione avait craint, pendant un instant, qu'il se moque d'elle et la laisse dehors, mais il sembla apercevoir la nuance de peur qui émanait de ses yeux grands ouverts, et, après un signe de la main aux deux filles à demi-nues qui l'accompagnaient, il rejoignit Hermione dehors.

Le vent soufflait et éparpillait les cheveux d'Hermione dans tous les sens. Elle sentait que ses lèvres tremblaient, mais elle n'y prêta pas tellement attention. Drago s'approcha d'elle. Elle remarqua que sa chemise hawaïenne était encore ouverte.

« Granger ? Tu n'étais pas rentrée avec Olivier dans ton bungalow ?

-Je suis rentrée. Toute seule. Mais il y avait… »

Elle marqua une pause et sembla avoir du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Drago posa une main sur chaque épaule d'Hermione et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle semblait être complètement ailleurs et il décela à nouveau une lueur anxieuse au fond de ses pupilles marron.

« Granger, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Quelqu'un est rentré chez moi. Tout était… Abîmé, cassé. Finit par dire Hermione, à voix basse.

-Quoi ? »

Hermione sentit distinctement les doigts glacés de Drago s'enfoncer dans son épaule et elle lui jeta un douloureux regard de protestation. Le jeune homme ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir. Hermione se rendit compte qu'il baragouinait tout seul.

« Impossible… Mesures de sécurité…

-Malefoy ? Est-ce que tu peux… M'expliquer ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

-Granger, écoute. J'ai mis des milliards de gallions dans cet institut. Les bungalows, surtout ceux comme les tiens, sont extrêmement sécurisés. Normalement, seules les personnes habilitées peuvent rentrer. Il n'y donc que deux possibilités.

-Et ce sont ?

-Soit tu as oublié de refermer la porte derrière toi… Ce qui est impossible, Granger, parce que je sais que la guerre a déclenché une peur irrationnelle de se verrouiller sa porte plutôt deux fois qu'une…

-Comment tu sais que j'ai une peur pani…

-Peu importe comment je le sais, Granger. Coupa Drago. De toute façon, je viens de me souvenir que ton bungalow est équipé d'un système de sécurité qui déclenche une fermeture automatique des portes dès que l'hôte est parti. Tu ne le savais pas, mais tu n'es pas obligée de fermer ta porte.

-Donc la seconde possibilité c'est quoi ?

-Qu'une personne de mon personnel soit entrée dans ton bungalow. »

.

.

Hermione regarda Drago traverser sa chambre en long, en large et en travers. Elle détourna son regard du blond et détailla une fois de plus l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Drago Malefoy puisse aimer ce genre d'habitation. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il vivrait dans une maison outrageusement chère, grande, avec un jardin et un terrain qui dépasseraient l'entendement.

Elle imaginait bien un salon immense, trois fois plus spacieux que celui de son bungalow, avec des dorures d'un coût exorbitant, des canapés et des fauteuils luxueux aux tissus chers et bien entretenus…

.

Vraiment, elle ne s'était pas attendue à se retrouver dans cette petite chambre, à peine plus grande que celle de son bungalow, pourvue uniquement d'un grand lit double à la courtepointe vert foncé. Les murs avaient été peints à la main en blanc, et Hermione vit qu'il y avait quelques posters accrochés au mur.

Elle ignorait que les gérants de thalasso thérapie aimaient mettre des posters d'équipes de Quidditch dans leur chambre. Cela faisait tellement… Etudiant.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Hermione remarqua un petit bureau bien rangé, sur lequel s'étalaient de nombreux cadres remplis de photos. Hermione plissa les yeux et reconnu la mère de Drago, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ondulés, ainsi que son père, avec ses cheveux blancs tirés en un catogan des plus sérieux.

.

Hermione reporta son attention sur Drago, qui était muni d'un stéthoscope planté dans ses oreilles. Elle l'entendait parler, et, d'après le ton de sa voix, il était hors de lui.

« Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ? Ecoutez, j'ai fait installer un système de sécurité haut de gamme et il est censé fonctionner.

-…

-Evidemment que je tiens à ce que vous vous déplaciez, comment allez vous me donner les informations que j'attends, sinon ?

-…

-Oui, merci ! J'accepterai vos excuses quand vous aurez identifié la personne qui s'est introduite dans ce bungalow. »

Drago arracha le stéthoscope et le posa brusquement sur son bureau, faisant voltiger quelques feuilles de papier. Puis, il se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait, l'air légèrement absent.

« Granger, est ce que ça va ?

-Euh, je… Suis encore un peu sonnée, je pense. Bégaya-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un soit entré chez toi… Qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si la personne avait encore été dans ton bungalow au moment où tu es rentrée ? »

Hermione le regarda avec une expression de profonde surprise sur le visage. Ses mains se posèrent doucement sur le couvre lit, qu'elle serra entre ses doigts avant de demander :

« Malefoy, tu es inquiet pour moi ? »

Drago détourna le visage, sans doute gêné. Elle l'entendit tout de même dire, à voix basse :

« Peut-être bien. »

C'était son tour de son sentir étrange. Elle sentit que quelque chose était en train de naître entre eux. Peut-être de l'amitié ? Et si, derrière ses airs agressifs, Drago tenait à elle ?

« Est-ce que tu veux rester ici cette nuit ? Dit-il soudainement. Je te laisse mon lit.

-Oh… Merci Drago. Enfin, Malefoy. C'est très gentil à toi.

-Tu peux m'appeler Drago.» Fit le jeune homme avec une expression étrange dans les yeux.

Hermione hésita un instant puis décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Malef… Drago ? Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Hésita-t-elle.

- Demande-moi.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes bien ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, attendant une réponse sincère, quelque chose qui lui ferait comprendre qu'elle pourrait espérer plus que ce mépris à son égard. Elle aurait beaucoup aimé pouvoir connaître le Drago qui se trouvait sous ce masque d'impassibilité permanente.

Elle s'était attendue à toutes sortes de réaction, sauf à celle qu'elle vécut à cet instant.

Drago s'approcha d'elle et se mit bien en face. Comme elle était assise sur le lit, il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

Elle frémit et faillit reculer quand elle sentit que les doigts froids du jeune homme saisissaient son visage. Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur lorsque, finalement, il lui dit, presque à voix basse :

« C'est comme ça depuis des années, entre toi et moi, n'est ce pas ? Et pourtant, c'est seulement maintenant que tu te demandes s'il n'y a rien d'autre. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je t'aime, Granger. »

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il se penchait vers elle. Drago allait l'embrasser. Drago Malefoy allait poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Son cerveau réfléchit à toute allure et elle fit alors une chose tout à fait logique pour elle. Elle posa sa main sur le torse de Drago et l'empêcha de s'approcher plus près.

« Je suis avec Olivier. » Dit-elle simplement.

Elle vit passer une ombre dans le regard de Drago. Elle n'aurait su dire ce que c'était vraiment. Peut-être la sensation que son monde s'écroulait. Peut-être l'intime conviction qu'il ne poserait jamais ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comment savoir ?

.

Il se leva sans chercher à montrer la moindre dignité. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague et ses mains quittèrent ses joues. Hermione se rendit seulement compte, à cet instant, du feu incessant qui lui brûlait les pommettes.

Elle le regarda tourner le dos et s'approcher de la porte de sa chambre. Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour qu'il revienne. Elle sentait, au fond d'elle, sans en avoir la moindre preuve, que Drago avait fait beaucoup de choses pour la rendre heureuse. Elle aurait voulu lui dire merci, lui dire d'être son ami. De ne pas partir.

Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Il lui dit calmement :

« Tu peux rester. Tu trouveras des vêtements dans l'armoire. Prends ce que tu veux. »

Puis il disparut dans le couloir. Et sa voix, une fois de plus, trouva un écho dans sa tête :

« C'est comme ça depuis des années, entre toi et moi, n'est ce pas ? Et pourtant, c'est seulement maintenant que tu te demandes s'il n'y a rien d'autre. »


	10. Une jalousie maladive

**Bonjour et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. De l'avis général, Hermione est vraiment stupide :p! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mlle-Emylie <strong>_: Merci :). Voilà la suite !

_**Anaca1213**_ : Merci. Il faut croire qu'Olivier est né juste pour embêter Drago.

_**Titeliloud79**_ : Merci :) voilà la suite !

_**bluecatoun**_ : Aie, elle s'en prend plein la tête Hermione :p.

_**StephAliC**_ : C'est vrai qu'Hermione a merdé. Il faut le dire :p. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

_**Tite Rei **_: Voilà la suite !

_**Oohfemmeluxieuse**_ : C'est vrai que c'est inhabituel venant de lui, et je pense qu'effectivement il aime beaucoup beaucoup Hermione :).

_**Hachiko06**_ : Merci :D.

_**Binabi3**_ : Tu verras dans ce chapitre (tu vois ce n'était pas si long !). Tu comprendras un peu mieux la réaction d'Hermione dans ce chapitre :).

_**Morganatique**_ : Si je fais ça, je pense qu'Oliver perdra de son potentiel séducteur une fois que tu lui auras mis un ou deux coups… Ce qui nuirait au développement de mon histoire :p.

_**Estrella'zz**_ : Moi non plus j'aurais pas choisi Olivier si j'étais à la place d'Hermione :p, mais que veux-tu, elle est à l'ouest.

_**Mademoiselle de Maupin **_: Désolée désolée désolée… Ou pas :p. Attends, si tu es a coté du sosie de Drago dans plusieurs cours, c'est un signe qu'il ne faut pas négliger !

_**BrunasseLucile**_ : C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu dire son prénom, mais il reste Drago :).

_**Purple-moon02 **_: Lol j'avoue le pauvre Drago :p c'est dur pour lui tout ça. Pour la personne qui a fait le coup, c'est en dessous ;).

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé des chapitres précédents : <strong>Hermione, Ron et Harry sont invités dans le luxueux institut de thalasso thérapie Malefoy. Très vite, Hermione se met dans d'étranges situations, allant jusqu'à s'écraser sur Drago lors d'une séance de sport sur balai et même à risquer de se faire couper les cheveux contre son grès. Ces péripéties s'achevèrent tout de même sur une note plutôt appétissante lorsqu'Hermione rencontre Olivier, un ami de l'ancien Serpentard qui semble fortement l'apprécier. Complètement tourneboulée par le cambriolage de son appartement et le baiser d'Olivier, Hermione se retrouve encore plus chamboulée lorsque Drago prend l'initiative de lui fait une fiévreuse déclaration d'amour.

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure. Ses yeux papillonnèrent tandis qu'elle essayait de se souvenir où elle se trouvait. Un rapide état des lieux, aidé par la douce lueur qui filtrait entre les persiennes des volets lui apprirent qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Drago.<p>

Elle se redressa brusquement dans le lit du jeune homme. Plissant les yeux, elle remarqua que son maillot de bain et son paréo étaient posés sur une chaise en bois installée non loin de l'entrée. La veille, éreintée, elle s'était contentée de les poser là et de se glisser sous les draps après avoir revêtu un semblant de pyjama.

En effet, elle avait suivi le conseil de Drago et avait fouillé dans son armoire. Lorsqu'elle avait trouvé un large tee-shirt blanc en coton et un short noir trois fois trop grands pour elle, elle les avait enfilés sans se poser la moindre question. Les vêtements sentaient l'odeur de Drago et elle s'était endormie en pensant à lui, bien malgré elle.

.

Drago… Hermione se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'instant où il avait essayé de l'embrasser. Il s'était penché, elle avait vu ses lèvres s'approcher des siennes… Elles étaient si tentantes mais aussi tellement chargées de sous entendus, de mots blessants, d'insulte et de mépris. Elle avait senti un frisson remonter le long de son dos tandis qu'il se penchait de plus en plus sur elle…

Hermione secoua vivement la tête.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Elle était avec Olivier. Ca n'était pas officiel entre eux deux pour le moment, bien sûr, mais Hermione savait que si elle le souhaitait, leur relation serait aussitôt rendue publique.

Drago avait toujours été désagréable avec elle et son comportement de la veille était sans doute spontané et non réfléchi. Il devait s'en mordre les doigts à l'heure qu'il était et la remercier de l'avoir repoussé. Et puis, de toute façon elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à tout ça, elle devait savoir en priorité qui avait cambriolé son modeste bungalow.

.

Entendant une voix furieuse qui provenait de l'étage inférieur, Hermione se leva rapidement du lit. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se changer et s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait à l'escalier. Ses pas légers furent étouffés par l'épaisse moquette grise et soyeuse qui recouvrait le sol. Elle jeta un regard machinal aux murs et fut presque surprise d'y apercevoir une reproduction miniature de Poudlard. De tous petits élèves se pressaient dans le parc du château et trois d'entre eux se baignaient dans le lac.

Hermione secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'adonner à de telles occupations. Elle était certaine que la conversation qui avait lieu un peu plus bas avait un rapport avec ce qu'il lui était arrivé et il fallait absolument qu'elle en sache plus. Elle se posta en haut de l'escalier en bois brillant et tendit l'oreille.

La voix qui lui était parvenue un peu plus tôt s'avéra être celle de Drago. Son timbre de voix était facilement reconnaissable, notamment lorsqu'il était en colère. Dans ces cas là, il prenait une intonation traînante et désagréable qui faisait singulièrement penser au sifflement d'un serpent. Cela rappela à Hermione ces douces années à Poudlard où il prenait un malin plaisir à l'insulter… Mais cette fois-ci, en l'occurrence, ce n'était pas après elle qu'il en avait.

« Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Tu te rends compte un peu ? Fit-il alors que sa voix rauque montait encore d'une octave.

-Mais Drago… Tenta une petite voix féminine bredouillante.

-Ne prononce pas mon prénom, espèce d'hypogriffe ! » Coupa brusquement le jeune homme.

Hermione entendit un choc assez lourd suivre ces mots puis un craquement désagréable. Apparemment, le jeune homme venait de taper du poing sur une table et celle-ci avait mal accusé le coup.

D'où pouvait bien provenir cette insulte singulière que Drago avait utilisé ? Hermione était certaine de n'avoir rien vu à ce propos dans « _l'histoire détaillée d'une discussion entre sorciers_ ». La jeune femme réfléchit quelques secondes à peine avant de comprendre pourquoi Drago utilisait le terme « hypogriffe » pour injurier quelqu'un. Visiblement, il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'attaque de la créature magique lorsqu'il était en troisième année.

Un gémissement apeuré retentit, coupant la réflexion d'Hermione. Elle entendit un sanglot étouffé. La voix féminine essaya une nouvelle approche qui s'avéra tout aussi infructueuse que la première.

« Non, Drago ! Ne m'insulte pas…

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas prononcer mon prénom ! Et ne me touche pas ! » Rugit une nouvelle fois le jeune homme.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le silence qui régna. Hermione se pencha davantage et entendit distinctement de nouveaux sanglots plus rapprochés mais moins sonores.

« D'accord, je… Excuse-moi. Reprit la voix féminine avec un accent de désespoir. Pardonne-moi je t'en prie.

-Réponds à ma question. Rétorqua vertement Drago qui semblait ne pas prendre en compte ces quelques mots.

-Tu… Tu sais que j'ai fait ça pour nous. Répondit doucement la voix qui chuchotait presque. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Ca ne pouvait plus durer.

-Qu'est ce qui ne pouvait plus durer ? Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia, là ! Grogna une nouvelle fois le jeune homme.

-Je voulais simplement lui faire peur, pas qu'elle vienne ici, dormir chez toi, dans ton lit ! Siffla rageusement la voix de femme qui semblait reprendre du poil de la bête. Je sais que tu es amoureux d'elle. Il faudrait être aveugle pour l'ignorer et vu son intelligence réduite, je suis sure qu'elle est la seule à ne pas s'en être rendue compte.

-Aurélie ! » Tonna Drago.

Hermione ne put en supporter davantage. Ainsi donc, cette petite peste avait pris l'initiative de s'occuper d'elle et de la faire déguerpir pour qu'elle ne marche pas sur ses plates bandes. Drago choisissait bien mal ses employées. De quel droit cette idiote se permettait-elle de juger si elle était bien ou pas pour l'ancien Serpentard ? Et depuis quand ces deux là entretenaient-ils une relation ? Etait-elle officielle ?

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout cela ne rimait à rien. Elle était venue ici pour se détendre un peu et passer un bon moment, pas pour se faire agresser par une folle - qui, visiblement, était totalement obsédée par Drago Malefoy,- et encore moins pour entendre ce dernier déclarer qu'il éprouvait autre chose que de la haine pour elle. Elle voulait juste prendre un bain bouillonnant lorsqu'elle avait accepté de venir dans ce stupide institut. C'est tout.

Elle dévala rapidement l'escalier en faisant le plus de bruit possible pendant que des pensées folles se bousculaient dans sa tête. Serait-il possible que Drago soit réellement amoureux d'elle ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit la seule à ne pas s'être aperçu de ce qui semblait être une évidence pour une fille aussi stupide qu'Aurélie ? Enfin, ça n'avait aucun sens… Elle l'aurait su s'il lui portait un intérêt !

Elle fit irruption dans la cuisine de Drago, complètement échevelée et légèrement essoufflée. Elle tira rapidement sur le tee-shirt qu'elle portait pour qu'il couvre bien son ventre. En réalité, il s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses genoux.

« Salut, Drago. » Souffla-t-elle difficilement sans s'apercevoir qu'il la fixait avec insistance.

Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait debout dans la pièce et qui la regardait avec une méchanceté évidente. Ses yeux firent des va-et-vient rapides entre Hermione et Drago, s'arrêtant ostensiblement sur les jambes d'Hermione fraîchement épilées à la bouse de dragon.

« Et… Salut Aurélie.»

Elle reporta son regard sur Drago, hésita un instant puis marmonna :

« J'ai entendu crier donc je suis descendue. Je croyais que tu avais un problème.

-J'en ai un, en effet, siffla Drago en reportant son attention sur Aurélie. Cette charmante créature vient de perdre son poste parce que c'est elle qui est entrée dans ton bungalow, Granger.

-Quoi ? S'égosilla immédiatement Aurélie, horrifiée. Tu ne peux pas me virer, Drago ! »

Ce dernier eut un regard mauvais et plongea sa main dans sa poche en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Aurélie trembla et se recroquevilla contre le mur. Drago, rapide comme l'éclair, se tenait juste devant elle, sa baguette pointée entre ses deux yeux.

« Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom, Aurélie. Chuchota-t-il d'un air menaçant. Et je suis le patron ici, ne l'oublie jamais. Je peux virer qui je veux, quand je veux. Tu devrais avoir peur de moi au lieu de me tourner autour. Souviens-toi qu'à un moment il a été dit que je travaillais pour les mangemorts et tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir si c'est vrai ou pas. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des problèmes, tu ferais mieux de partir. Maintenant. »

Hermione, abasourdie, regarda le jeune homme blond mettre à la porte l'une de ses premières employées avec un flegme remarquable. Son regard glacial acheva de dissuader Aurélie de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle semblait complètement sonnée et encore sous le choc de la déclaration du jeune homme. Elle ouvrit la porte exactement de la même manière que l'aurait fait un inféri, fit deux pas pour sortir et faillit rentrer dans… Olivier.

Le jeune homme brun se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aurélie le contourna avec une expression hébétée et disparu dans l'allée de la maison de Drago. Olivier ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il regarda Drago avec un drôle d'air avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione. Son visage exprimait parfaitement l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait.

« Ca va, Hermione ? J'aurais du insister pour te raccompagner hier. Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu n'as rien ? Je n'ai été prévenu que ce matin. Si j'avais su avant je serais venu, mais Drago… Enfin bref, tu n'es pas blessée ? »

Il fit quelques pas et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« Non ça va, je… Je n'ai rien. Fit-elle rapidement en évitant soigneusement le regard de Drago.

-Tant mieux ! Si tu savais à quel point j'étais inquiet pour toi quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer. »

Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle remarqua que Drago regardait par la fenêtre avec le plus grand soin et semblait n'apporter aucun intérêt à la scène qui se déroulait dans sa cuisine.

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu répondre quelque chose, la porte de la maison de Drago s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois avec fracas et Harry, Ginny et Ron firent leur apparition en même temps.

« Hermione ! S'étrangla Ron en se jetant sur elle. Ca va ?

-Oui, oui. Ron, tu me marches sur le pied. Grogna Hermione avec une grimace peu seyante.

-Désolé. Souffla le rouquin en se reculant.

-Pousses-toi, grand dadet, souffla Ginny en le gratifiant d'un cou de coude. Hermione, tu sais qui a fait ça ? J'ai amélioré mon maléfice de chauve-furie, tu sais ! Dis-moi son nom et je lui montrerais qu'il ne faut pas s'attaquer à toi.

-Faites vous plaisir les Gryffons surtout. C'est pas comme si vous étiez en train de saloper toute ma cuisine.»

.

.

Hermione venait enfin de mettre ses amis à la porte, leur expliquant qu'elle devait parler seule à seule avec Drago pour régler les derniers problèmes qui concernaient son départ de l'institut de Thalasso Thérapie.

Ils avaient à peine commencé à discuter qu'il avait tout à coup changé l'expression de son visage. Il n'avait pas l'air de la mépriser ou d'être en colère contre elle, ou même de lui en vouloir de quelque chose, non. Il avait simplement l'air d'être au bord du gouffre. D'être, triste, malheureux, désappointé. Hermione savait que ça avait rapport avec elle. Elle savait que tout cela avait un lien étroit avec ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que tout pouvait s'arranger, qu'après tout elle pourrait peut-être tout plaquer pour lui, qu'elle lui avait mentit, qu'elle se fichait d'Olivier et puis qu'il embrassait mal, de toute façon…

Mais dans son esprit une petite voix résonnait, encore et encore, lui susurrant qu'il avait passé sa vie à l'insulter, que peut-être il était celui qui lui convenait le mieux, mais quelle importance ? Il s'était ingénié à tout gâcher en la faisant le détester plus que n'importe qui d'autre, en s'acharnant à la rendre triste et en colère. Pourquoi lui accorderait-elle ce plaisir ? Alors, brusquement, elle avait éclaté.

« Pourquoi tu… Tu as toujours été comme ça avec moi s'il y avait autre chose derrière ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit Drago ? Ca aurait pu tout changer entre nous ! Tout ! Tu as tout gâché !

Drago n'eut pas l'air surpris par son accès de colère et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je sais que c'est ma faute, Hermione. Fit-il calmement. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je n'aimais pas ce que je ressentais pour toi. C'est seulement quand j'ai été sûr de t'avoir perdue que j'ai compris que mes sentiments étaient inévitables.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as poussée dans les bras d'un autre, hein ? Pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-elle avec désespoir.

-Parce que je voulais juste que tu sois heureuse. Si tu savais comme je regrette de n'avoir rien dit avant… Mais il y avait ma famille, le sang pur et le sang impur… Et puis toi. »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle était en colère contre lui. Pourquoi sa stupide fierté avait-elle été plus forte que l'amour ? Si seulement il l'avait mise de coté, si seulement il avait bien voulu lui avouer tout ce qu'il pensait et être plus gentil avec elle… Alors peut-être qu'entre eux tout aurait pu être autrement… Mais elle avait Olivier, maintenant. C'était à lui de compter pour elle.

Elle entendit un froissement derrière elle. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire un geste pour s'éloigner, il s'était approché d'elle, avait saisit son poignet. Il l'avait attiré contre son torse, elle avait vu sa bouche qui s'approchait inexorablement de la sienne, comme une évidence. C'était trop bête. Elle le voulait tellement. Elle le laissa s'approcher. Ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Elle eut l'impression de fondre et dû s'accrocher à sa chemise pour ne pas tomber. Il la laissa faire et passa son bras autour de sa taille, la collant contre lui. Elle sentit ses joues prendre feu et son visage s'empourprer. Elle savait qu'Olivier embrassait mal, mais elle ignorait que quelqu'un était capable de produire ce genre de plaisir rien qu'en posant sa bouche sur la sienne. C'était un vrai délice, un vrai péché. Drago lui allait parfaitement bien, c'était lui et pas un autre, elle le savait, elle le sentait, elle…

Hermione se recula d'un coup.

Elle avait aimé ça. Elle avait aimé ce baiser et à cause de son comportement, elle n'avait jamais pu l'embrasser avant aujourd'hui. Elle était aveuglée par la tristesse. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de contrôler sa vie, de choisir avec qui elle devait être ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas simplement laissé faire son choix ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui pourrisse toutes ces années ? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance, après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Elle avait peur, tellement peur que tout ça ne soit qu'une mascarade. Elle aurait voulu penser autrement mais ne parvenait pas à le faire. Elle était tellement blessée au fond d'elle. Il lui avait fait tellement mal.

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir de ses yeux.

« Ne pars pas. Je t'en prie. Supplia Drago.

- Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un sale petit prétentieux ! »Fit Hermione pour toute réponse, la voix tremblante, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle sortit en coup de vent, ses cheveux volant autour de son visage. Elle attrapa la main que lui tendait Olivier et transplana avec lui, refoulant au fond d'elle-même le sentiment de tristesse qui lui étreignait le ventre.


	11. Vie quotidienne et autres petits tracas

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon temps de publication. Pour ma défense, je précise que je suis étudiante… vous savez ce que c'est, une heure pour manger (midi et soir compris) et trois heures pour dormir XD. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je vous adore, vous êtes super ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hlo<strong>_ : C'est vrai qu'il prend de la place, Olivier. La suite ? La voilà !

_**whiteBeauty **_: Normalement je publie une fois par semaine mais avec mes cours j'ai du mal à trouver le temps. Disons que je me fixe une publication toutes les deux semaines au maximum mais c'est pas facile de tenir le rythme.

_**Binabi3 **_: Doucement avec Olivier, tu vas le blesser voyons ! Ah bah ça, Drago énervé ça fait toujours de la casse… Pour la réaction de Drago, il va te falloir patienter un peu. Bonne lecture !

_**Ya**__**Omri **_: Merci beaucoup beaucoup. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas dans ce cas !

_**Angelica**_ : Au départ, ça devait être un one-shot mais j'avais beaucoup d'idées et je ne voulais pas que ce soit trop long. Sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir prendre en compte tes remarques car ma fiction est quasiment terminée, donc je ne vais pas pouvoir ajouter grand-chose. Merci quand même !

_**ABreez**_ : Oulala, je suis contente :s, ça me fait plaisir ! Merci pour ta review !

_**Wiaah**_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ca fait plaisir de savoir que mon style d'écriture s'est amélioré (parce que je ne m'en rends pas bien compte). Merci en tout cas pour tes remarques sur le déroulement des événements ! Bonne lecture !

_**Tite**__**Rei **_: Merci beaucoup et contente que ça te plaise ! Bonne lecture !

_**Mademoiselle**__**de**__**Maupin **_: Que veux-tu, Aurélie est une victime… Et Hermione à un petit pois dans la cervelle ;).

_**StephAliC **_: Ben non je ne t'en veux pas, tu as tout à fait le droit de ne pas aimer quelque chose ! Elle s'est mise en colère parce qu'elle lui en veut de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait avant et de l'avoir fait souffrir alors que ça aurait pu se passer autrement.

_**Morganatique**_ : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

_**Hachiko06**_ : Merci :D !

_**Aphrongelos**__**Ines **_: C'est vrai, comment a-t-elle pu ? A ta place je pense que je serais en colère aussi. De quel droit malmène-t-elle notre blondinet préféré ? Il doit se passer de drôles de choses dans sa tête ;).

_**Purple-moon02 **_: J'avoue, c'était assez boulesque… Tu verras bien si Hermione change d'avis ;).

_**Mlle-Emylie **_: Nan Olivier était dehors, il n'a pas vu le bisou. Tu m'étonnes, Hermione ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a :).

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>** des ****chapitres**** précédents****:**Hermione, Ron et Harry sont invités dans le luxueux institut de thalasso thérapie Malefoy. Très vite, Hermione se met dans d'étranges situations, allant jusqu'à s'écraser sur Drago lors d'une séance de sport sur balai et même à risquer de se faire couper les cheveux contre son grès. Ces péripéties s'achevèrent tout de même sur une note plutôt appétissante lorsqu'Hermione rencontre Olivier, un ami de l'ancien Serpentard qui semble fortement l'apprécier. Complètement tourneboulée par le cambriolage de son appartement et le baiser d'Olivier, Hermione se retrouve encore plus chamboulée lorsque Drago prend l'initiative de lui fait une fiévreuse déclaration d'amour et l'embrasse à son tour. Cependant, les nombreuses années passées à se faire insulter par le Serpentard ont raison de l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et elle part de son institut, main dans la main avec Olivier.

* * *

><p>Hermione regarda Olivier et poussa un soupir. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir joyeuse et devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se lever et quitter la pièce. Le sourire d'Olivier était engageant, pourtant. Ses mains étaient bien manucurées, ses dents étincelantes, son élocution parfaite et sa syntaxe élaborée.<p>

Malgré cela, la proposition d'Olivier ne lui plaisait absolument pas à Hermione. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ce qu'il propose soit aussi parfait ? C'en était si lisse et bien programmé que ça en devenait angoissant.

Hermione eut une moue dubitative en le regardant beurrer son pain. Même _ça_, il arrivait à le faire parfaitement. Le beurre était étalé sur toute la surface de manière homogène et rien ne dépassait sur les cotés. Parfois, il rajoutait de la confiture dessus. Quand il mangeait, il n'en avait_ jamais_ sur la bouche. Une fois, en se servant derrière lui, Hermione s'était rendu compte que le manche du couteau ne collait pas du tout et qu'il n'y avait pas une seule trace de confiture sur les bords du pot. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment il faisait pour être aussi soigné.

Hermione reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur le visage du jeune homme. Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans l'institut de thalasso thérapie de Drago. Ils s'étaient revus plus souvent qu'il ne le fallait vraiment et Olivier avait fini par venir passer une ou deux soirées chez Hermione.

Ils discutaient souvent de choses et d'autres au petit déjeuner. Ce matin là, il avait fallut qu'il aborde LE sujet. Celui dont Hermione n'avait absolument pas envie de parler. Après lui avoir posé un nombre incalculable de questions au sujet de Drago et de sa relation avec lui, il avait enchaîné joyeusement sur une idée qui avait germé dans son esprit durant la nuit. Pourquoi ne retourneraient-ils pas à l'institut pour qu'Hermione et Drago puissent se rabibocher et être amis pour de bon? Après tout, le jeune homme avait tout fait pour rendre leur séjour agréable et ce n'était pas sa faute si l'une de ses employées était une psychopathe.

« Olivier, s'il te plaît ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose ! » Maugréa Hermione en secouant la tête.

Olivier cessa momentanément de beurrer son pain et releva un regard empreint de sollicitude vers Hermione.

« Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous pendant le séjour, Hermione.

-Que… Quoi ? Fit Hermione en crachant son lait en pluie sur la table. De quoi tu parles, enfin ? Il ne se passe absolument rien entre nous !

-Vous vous êtes disputés plus d'une fois. Expliqua Olivier en trempant savamment sa tartine dans son café parfaitement serré. Et… Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit le jour où on est parti, mais… J'ai l'impression que toute cette histoire t'a fait beaucoup de peine. Je sais bien qu'au fond, tu l'apprécies et je me demande même si tu n'aurais pas envie de le connaître un peu plus.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! S'emporta la jeune femme en rougissant. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je me fiche de me disputer avec lui.

-Tu n'en as vraiment rien à faire ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, enfin ! Souffla Hermione. Bien sûr que je m'en fiche de me disputer avec lui, c'est Malefoy !

-J'ai l'impression que lui, par contre, ça lui déplaît de se prendre la tête avec toi.

-Mais…

-Je me suis toujours demandé s'il n'était pas un peu amoureux de toi. Soupira Olivier d'un air pensif en mâchonnant sa tartine sans postillonner.

-Alors là, répliqua Hermione en cachant le tremblement de sa main droite, c'est vraiment la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue ! Enfin, comment veux-tu qu'il se passe quoi que se soit entre lui et moi ? Comment veux-tu qu'il éprouve le moindre sentiment pour moi ? Depuis qu'on se connaît, il passe son temps à se moquer de moi et à me traiter comme une moins que rien. Il n'a pas arrêté de m'insulter durant tout le séjour ! »

Olivier ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard se reporta sur sa tartine désespérément parfaite et Hermione cru, pendant un millième de seconde, qu'il allait la caresser comme un sage petit hibou.

« Hermione… Commença-t-il d'une voix lente. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il devait se passer quelque chose entre vous. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Les joues de la jeune femme devinrent encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais Olivier la devança.

« Désolé.

-Désolé de quoi ?

-D'avoir dit ça. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires…. Je suis en train de divaguer alors qu'au départ je devais simplement essayer de te convaincre de retourner un week end à l'institut de thalasso thérapie de Drago. Et puis de toute façon je sais bien qu'il n'y a rien entre vous. Tu me l'aurais dit sinon. »

Drago lui manquait. Par Merlin, personne ne lui avait jamais manqué comme ça. Elle avait tellement envie de l'entendre la contredire, lui dire qu'elle avait tort, qu'il lui fasse des remarques acerbes sans avoir constamment besoin de s'excuser, qu'il ne soit pas tout le temps d'accord avec elle. Parfois, Hermione avait l'impression qu'Olivier et elle étaient la même personne. Il voulait toujours faire les mêmes activités qu'elle, au même endroit et au même moment.

Et puis il était si… Parfait. Tellement qu'Hermione en avait mal au ventre par moments. Lorsqu'il chantait toujours juste sous la douche, dans les instants où ses vêtements étaient repassés comme si c'était Molly qui s'en était occupée, quand il cuisinait juste assez salé, lorsqu'il lui offrait des roses sublimes ou encore quand il se servait de son lecteur dvd comme s'il était né-moldu, lui aussi.

Hermione se leva lentement et repoussa sa chaise du pied. Elle saisit son bol et le plaça dans l'évier. Elle sentit la morsure du regard du jeune homme dans son cou et s'obligea à rester concentrer sur l'éponge verte et jaune posée sur le rebord.

« Tu sais, Olivier… J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. Seulement avec toi. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas envie de voir Drago. » Fit-elle avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Elle s'affala sur son canapé et attrapa la gazette du sorcier qui traînait sur la table basse. Morose, elle la parcourut rapidement, feuilletant les pages au hasard. Elle nota qu'une toute nouvelle serpillère destinée à faire les poussières au plafond venait d'être mise sur le marché et qu'elle était très efficace. Elle remarqua aussi que toute personne souhaitant adopter un dragonneau devait s'adresser à Rubeus Hagrid à Poudlard.

Hermione sourit. Hagrid semblait toujours avoir une passion dévorante pour ces petites créatures dangereuses et illicites.

Elle allait reposer la gazette sur la table quand son regard fut attiré par un article. En y regardant de plus près, elle se rendit compte que Rita Skeeter n'en était pas l'auteur. Le nom de la personne lui était inconnu. Le prénom, en revanche, lui disait quelque chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi. Elle posa pensivement le journal sur ses genoux et fit tourner le prénom dans sa tête, fouillant dans sa mémoire experte afin de retrouver qui était cette « Lisa ».

Ses pensées vagabondèrent en arrière. Elle était persuadée que ce prénom était lié… A la grande guerre. Une fille un peu plus âgée qu'elle. Elle venait de Londres. Elle s'était jointe à eux…

Hermione, qui avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, les ouvrit brusquement et lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de Lisa à présent. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui était venu pour se battre à leurs cotés parce que sa famille entière avait été décimée par les mangemorts. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans. Hermione avait été impressionnée par sa détermination, mais aussi, elle devait le dire, par son calme. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être en colère. Hermione n'avait jamais trop eu le temps de discuter de tout cela avec elle, mais elle n'avait jamais arrêté de se poser cette question. Pourquoi Lisa n'avait-elle pas la rage quand elle se battait contre les mangemorts ? La réponse se trouvait-elle dans les quelques lignes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux ?

Poussée par la curiosité, Hermione saisit le journal et se plongea dans la lecture de l'article.

.

**RESUME DE TOUTE UNE VIE OU COMMENT PASSER OUTRE LES CONSEQUENCES DU MALHEUR**

_Par Lisa Woodberg_

_Si j'écris aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour vous faire une leçon de morale ou vous apprendre ce qu'est le bonheur. Parler de ces choses serait beaucoup trop compliqué et beaucoup trop long pour parvenir à une conclusion satisfaisante. Ce que je voudrais vous faire comprendre, en revanche, c'est que certaines choses peuvent, à la longue, s'atténuer et devenir moins douloureuses. Nombreux sont ceux d'entre vous qui se disent encore réveillés par d'affreux cauchemars dans lesquels leur famille se fait égorger ou qui ont peur de se retrouver seuls dans le noir dans leur cuisine. La solitude vous pèse._

_Elle me pesait aussi et parfois se faire encore sentir aujourd'hui. Par ce que cette histoire, votre histoire, c'est aussi la mienne. J'ai vingt-six ans aujourd'hui et j'en avais vingt-quatre quand les mangemorts sont entrés chez moi. Ils ont forcé la porte fenêtre de mon salon, qui était protégée par un sort puissant. Mon père était un auror du ministère. Il s'y connaissait en sortilèges indétectables et en protection. Ca ne les a pas empêché d'entrer. Ils ont eu ma mère en premier. Je l'ai entendue crier. C'est son hurlement qui m'a tirée de mon sommeil. Je suis descendue pour voir mon père recevoir un sortilège impardonnable en plein visage._

_A cet instant, la haine m'a aveuglée. La colère m'a saisit le ventre et m'a fait mal. J'ai eu un éclair de lucidité quant à la conduite à tenir et je me suis enfuie. Les mangemorts ignoraient, je ne sais pas par quel miracle, que mes parents avaient une fille. C'est de cette manière que j'ai pu disparaître dans la nature et, par la suite, apporter mon aide à ceux qui se battaient pour un monde meilleur. Si je vous dis ces choses, ce n'est pas pour que vous me plaigniez et pour que vous souffriez aussi de mon histoire, non. Si j'écris aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous expliquer qu'un jour, en me levant, je n'avais plus de colère en moi. J'avais fait table rase du passé. Des erreurs de ceux qui ne comprenaient pas le vrai sens du monde._

_J'ai cessé d'être en colère, d'avoir du ressentiment. J'ai simplement décidé de suivre mes convictions. J'avais envie de me battre pour faire changer les choses, et plus seulement pour venger la mort de mes parents. J'ai arrêté de suivre la route que je m'étais tracée au départ pour prendre un détour plus serein. En me détachant de toute cette haine, j'ai été plus à même de faire les meilleurs choix, de voir clair au fond des choses._

_Tous ces mots sont là pour vous faire comprendre une chose. Si vous vous débarrassez de la colère et de la haine qui obscurcissent votre jugement, vous serez plus à même de faire de vrais choix et de vivre la vie que vous avez toujours rêvé de vivre. C'est cela le plus important._

._  
><em>

Hermione releva les yeux du journal. Son visage s'embruma et ses pupilles s'obscurcirent. Et si Lisa disait la vérité ? Et si la vie était beaucoup plus facile sans colère ? Et si les choses venaient d'elles-mêmes lorsque l'on éprouvait plus de haine ? Que ferait-elle si elle, Hermione, n'éprouvait pas tout ce ressentiment à l'égard de Drago ? Ce serait tellement agréable de ne plus être fâchée, de lui pardonner, tout simplement. Elle froissa le journal entre ses mains et se leva, tel un automate.

Drago et elle, en train de rigoler. Drago et elle en train de se disputer. Drago et elle en train de manger ensemble. Drago sur un balai. Hermione dans le jacuzzi de Drago. Drago en peignoir sur son lit. Hermione s'approchant de lui et…

Une rougeur caractéristique envahit les joues d'Hermione tandis qu'elle regardait fébrilement derrière elle pour voir si Olivier ne l'avait pas vue en train de rêvasser. Elle espérait qu'il ne la verrait jamais en train de fantasmer sur Drago. Mais… Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ca avait l'air tellement appréciable d'être avec lui. Elle était peut-être en train de renoncer à quelque chose de spécial, de magique, de différent, d'agréable… Tout ça à cause d'une vieille rancœur. Il avait fait un réel effort en lui parlant de ses sentiments. Peut-être était-ce à son tour d'aller vers lui ?

Hermione lâcha le journal qui tomba doucement à ses pieds. Elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine. Olivier était en train de faire la vaisselle et s'arrêta pour la regarder. Pas une seule bulle de savon ne couvrait ses mains.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Finalement, elle bredouilla :

« Tu avais raison. C'est une bonne idée d'aller à l'institut de thalasso thérapie de Malefoy.

-Je suis content que ça te plaise ! Répondit aussitôt Olivier en lui souriant largement.

-Cela dit… J'ai quelques conditions. Murmura Hermione en tripotant une mèche de cheveux rebelle.

-Je t'écoute. Tout ce que tu voudras Hermione. Fit Olivier, son sourire parfait s'agrandissant de manière presque anormale.

-Je veux y aller aujourd'hui. Dit Hermione d'une voix posée.

-Aujourd'hui… fit Olivier d'un air ennuyé en levant les yeux vers le plafond comme pour mieux réfléchir. C'est-à-dire que j'ai pas mal de boulot à rendre à mon patron… quoi que si je m'organise bien je devrais pouvoir me libérer pour ce soir. Ça te va ?

-Non. Soupira Hermione en secouant négativement la tête. Tu as mal compris Olivier.

-Comment ça ? Interrogea-t-il, étonné.

-Je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée. Reprit tristement la jeune femme.

-Mais... Hermione. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Je veux y aller seule. » Répondit Hermione.

Elle eut une mimique désolée et disparu dans un « plop » tout à fait caractéristique, ne lui laissant pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot.


	12. Retour aux sources

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ce chapitre est le dernier (c'est-à-dire avant l'épilogue, qui sera posté très prochainement). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère de tout mon cœur que ça vous plaira ! A bientôt pour la fin ;) !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shiva<strong>_ : Et bien de rien, j'aime vous faire plaisir !

_**Binabi3**_ : Il est balaise, c'est sûr ! Pour les retrouvailles, c'est ci-dessous ;) !

_**Mlle-Emylie**_ : Tant mieux si ça te plaît ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

_**GrumpyApple**_ : Merci :D !

_**StephAliC**_ : Merci, ça fait plaisir de voir que cette fiction te plaît toujours autant ! Drago manque à Hermione parce qu'Olivier est trop parfait est ennuyeux, contrairement à Drago (Est ce que c'est clair ou pas ? Sinon j'essayerai de t'expliquer autrement).

_**Brie**__**Malefoy**_ : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir :D.

_**van3xxx**_ : Tant mieux, je suis contente ! Bonne lecture !

_**Purple-moon02**_ : On ne peut pas toujours tout voir se passer sous les meilleurs auspices :p. :D Bonne lecture !

_**Aphrongelos**__**Ines**_ : Souhait exaucé alors !

_**Still-hopee**_ : Je suis contente que tu attendes ce chapitre avec impatience, et j'espère qu'il te plaira ! J'avoue, Olivier est un peu glauque sur certains points…

_**Estrella**__**'**__**zz**_ : C'est vrai que Drago et Hermione ensemble font souvent des étincelles. Merci :D et bonne lecture.

_**Mademoiselle**__**de**__**Maupin**_ : MDR ! Je crains que tu ne doives le partager un peu avec elle :p. Je pense qu'Olivier est plutôt possédé. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Quoi que… Ta théorie est plutôt pas mal !

_**Morganatique**_ : Merci :D, la rencontre, c'est juste en dessous !

_**Tite**__**Rei **_: Tant mieux si l'article est bien passé, j'avais peur que ça fasse trop bizarre ! Bonne lecture !

_**Hachiko06**_ : C'est sur qu'au fond, Olivier n'était pas méchant… Mais il ne vaut pas Drago :).

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>** des**** chapitres ****précédents ****: **Hermione, Ron et Harry sont invités dans le luxueux institut de thalasso thérapie Malefoy. Très vite, Hermione se met dans d'étranges situations, allant jusqu'à s'écraser sur Drago lors d'une séance de sport sur balai et même à risquer de se faire couper les cheveux contre son grès. Ces péripéties s'achevèrent tout de même sur une note plutôt appétissante lorsqu'Hermione rencontre Olivier, un ami de l'ancien Serpentard qui semble fortement l'apprécier. Hermione se retrouve complètement chamboulée lorsque Drago prend l'initiative de lui fait une fiévreuse déclaration d'amour et l'embrasse à son tour. Cependant, les nombreuses années passées à se faire insulter par le Serpentard ont raison de l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et elle part de son institut, main dans la main avec Olivier. Quelques semaines plus tard, chez elle, la lecture d'un article lui fait prendre conscience de sa bêtise et elle décide de retourner voir Drago.

* * *

><p>Hermione transplana dans la salle d'attente de Drago. Elle évita le regard désapprobateur de la jeune femme sexy du poster. Elle savait que ce qu'elle était en train de faire était tout à fait inapproprié, mais elle s'en fichait royalement.<p>

La secrétaire de Drago, en revanche, n'en menait pas large. Debout devant Hermione, la bouche ouverte, elle ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Il était évident que cette vieille chouette n'avait jamais vu l'un des riches patients de Drago s'introduire de cette manière dans sa salle d'attente. Ils étaient sans doute tous si civilisés qu'ils toquaient à la porte avant de s'excuser d'avoir fait du bruit pour ensuite se tasser dans un siège en faisant mine de disparaître dans le sol.

« Mais… Que… Commença la secrétaire, les yeux exorbités.

-Que quoi ? Fit Hermione en prenant l'air le plus poli possible.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ? Glapit-elle enfin au terme de quelques secondes de flottement. Ça dépasse l'entendement ! Vous outrepassez vos droits !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à transplaner dans une salle d'attente. » Fit Hermione d'un air innocent.

Elle eut l'impression que les cheveux de son interlocutrice allaient se dresser sur sa tête tant elle était en colère. Sa peau blême était désormais pleine de tâches rouges de différentes tailles et son chignon menaçait de se défaire tout seul. De toute sa vie, Grenadelle Mangue n'avait jamais eu à faire à une personne aussi impertinente.

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et sorti instinctivement sa baguette magique de sa poche. Quelques étincelles voletèrent tandis qu'elle l'agitait nerveusement.

«Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes et je me souviens de la dernière fois où vous êtes venue pour parler à Monsieur Malefoy ! Vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous plaindre auprès de lui parce qu'une de ses employées avait voulu faire l'effort de remédier à votre affreuse coupe de cheveux. Souffla Grenadelle, la voix tremblante d'indignation.

-Mon apparence physique est un sujet qui semble beaucoup vous amuser, mais je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi vous faites allusion à ce regrettable incident. Dit calmement Hermione.

-Ne faites pas l'innocente ! Vous savez à quoi je fais référence ! Il s'agit de votre indiscutable sentiment de suffisance ! Vous vous croyez tout permis ! Tout ! Vous croyez que parce que vous avez participé à la destruction du mage noir on peut vous octroyer tout ce que vous voulez ? Demanda la secrétaire d'une voix basse et menaçante.

-N'importe quoi ! Coupa aussitôt Hermione d'une voix glaciale. Je ne vois absolument pas le rapport.

-Mais enfin, vous êtes dans un institut ici ! Un institut !

-Oui, et alors?

-Alors on n'apparaît pas comme ça, en deux secondes, sans même demander un rendez-vous au préalable ! De plus, je suis sûre que vous n'avez aucune bonne raison d'être ici !

-Oh si, j'en ai une très bonne ! Sourit Hermione en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Là n'est pas la question.

-Bien, Grinça Hermione qui commençait à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez. Vous semblez connaître tout de moi puisque vous savez que j'ai aidé Harry Potter à détruire Voldemort. Vous devez sans doute aussi savoir que je suis une personne cultivée, qui aime les livres et qui apprend beaucoup de choses.

-Ceci n'a absolument rien à faire dans cette conversation ! Beugla Grenadelle en brandissant sa baguette magique devant elle comme si Hermione allait se jeter sur elle d'une minute à l'autre.

-Au contraire, ça a tout à voir ! Fit Hermione d'un ton triomphant. Je vais vous citer une phrase que j'ai lue dans le code des déplacements magiques sur territoire sorcier. «_ Le__ transplanage __est __autorisé__ partout, __selon __l__'__article __342 __du __code __des __déplacements__ magiques,__ sauf __dans __des __lieux __fréquentés __exclusivement__ ou __majoritairement__ par __des __moldus __et __dans __un __logement __individuel __dans __lequel __on __n__'__a __pas __été __invité __à__ entrer __au __préalable, __en __référence __à __l__'__article __45__ du __code __de__ la__ protection__ des __moldus __et __à__ l__'__article __521 __du __code __de __protection __de __la __vie __privée _».

-Je… Bredouilla Grenadelle.

-Vous voulez me contredire? Vous connaissez peut-être ce code mieux que moi ? Ou bien ce sont des moldus qui se font soigner ici ?

-Non, mais… Ca ne se fait pas, c'est tout.

-C'est à cause de gens comme vous, qui disent ce qui se fait et ce qui ne se fait pas que les elfes de maison sont obligés de se balader tout nus et que des gens comme Drago passent leur temps à insulter des personnes qu'ils apprécient de peur de faire mauvaise figure en disant réellement ce qu'ils pensent ! » Cria presque Hermione sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois.

Grenadelle ouvrit la bouche, mais cette fois-ci aucun son n'en sortit. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air complètement abasourdi. Finalement, elle murmura :

« Je vais consulter l'agenda de Monsieur Malefoy pour voir s'il peut vous recevoir ce matin. Dans le cas échéant, il me semble qu'il a une disponibilité dans son emploi du temps demain après-midi.

-Oh non non non ! Fit Hermione en hochant la tête dans tous les sens. C'est encore l'une de vos ruses pour m'empêcher de lui parler. Je dois vraiment le voir tout de suite. J'ai attendu assez longtemps, je ne vais vraiment pas pouvoir attendre une seconde de plus. Je vais y aller maintenant ! »

Hermione se tourna alors vers la porte du bureau de Drago, qui était toute proche. Elle posa sa main sur la clenche et appuya sur cette dernière.

« Non ! Fit aussitôt Grenadelle, visiblement paniquée. Surtout, n'entrez pas ! Il est en train de… »

Mais Hermione ne prit absolument pas en compte les gémissements désespérés de la secrétaire de Drago. Elle poussa la porte en entra.

Son regard fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, appréciant le décor chaleureux qui lui rappelait Poudlard. Puis elle regarda le centre de la pièce et vit Drago. Drago debout devant une fille en sous vêtement. La fille était splendide. Elle était blonde. Ses cheveux longs caressaient le bas de son dos. Elle tourna un visage innocent vers Hermione, qui prit alors soin de noter que ses yeux avaient une couleur _turquoise_. Ses longues jambes élancées complétaient un corps de rêve et une poitrine soigneusement compressée dans un soutien-gorge haute couture en dentelle. Hermione osa à peine regarder le string qu'elle portait, tant ses fesses ressemblaient à une gravure de mode.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, ce n'était pas la présence de cette fille, non… C'était le comportement de Drago, qu'elle venait de prendre sur le fait. En effet, son visage était au niveau du ventre de la fille en question et sa main était posée dans le bas de son dos.

Hermione regarda le jeune homme avec une expression proche de la haine tandis que celui-ci l'apercevait. L'expression qu'il arborait montrait clairement qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à la voir ici, et sûrement pas en cet instant.

« Hermione ? Fit Drago en se redressant. Mais qu'est ce que …?

-Je suis désolée ! Couina alors Grenadelle qui était entrée derrière Hermione, catastrophée. Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne devait pas rentrer mais elle a tenu à le faire quand même ! Elle ne m'a pas écouté malgré toutes mes recommandations et elle m'a menacé de…

-Vous, taisez-vous ! Hurla Hermione en se retournant comme une furie pour faire face à la secrétaire. Et toi… Toi ! Dit-elle rageusement en tournant la tête pour fixer Drago. Tu me pourris la vie, tu me brises le cœur et ensuite tu fricotes avec une autre à peine quelques semaines après mon départ… Tu parles d'un mec amoureux ! »

Puis, enfin, les larmes cédèrent la place à la colère. Hermione fit un effort considérable pour empêcher ces traîtresses de couler le long de ses joues, mais toutes ses tentatives restèrent vaines. Elle se trouvait ridicule. Elle avait honte, tellement honte. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Maintenant. Le cœur lourd et douloureux, Hermione courut presque jusqu'à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit d'un large mouvement et la claqua derrière elle, laissant Drago seul avec sa secrétaire et sa patiente.

.

.

Hermione déambula entre les parterres de fleurs qui tapissaient la pelouse. Tout lui paraissait si beau, si sincère… Alors que, finalement, tout n'était que surfait, inventé, maquillé. Ce n'était qu'une apparence, une image destinée à donner bonne figure à toute cette mascarade qu'était la vie, l'amour, les sentiments. La vérité était toute autre.

Elle avait voulu croire Drago. Elle l'avait vraiment voulu. Mais elle se rendait compte que malgré tous ses efforts pour lui faire confiance, il s'était moqué d'elle. Hermione poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'assit sur une étendue d'herbe rose fluo, consciente qu'une femme habitait sans doute le bungalow qui était entouré par ladite pelouse.

Sa main caressa machinalement les brins d'herbe qui lui chatouillèrent le bout des doigts, venant s'entortiller autour de son poignet, se faufilant sous ses ongles dans une danse hypnotisante.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout ça soit si compliqué ? Était-il possible de tomber amoureuse en si peu de temps ? Quatre jours à peine lui avaient suffit pour se rendre compte que Drago était l'homme avec qui elle voulait vivre. Après avoir grandement renié cette constatation et avoir passé des jours entier avec Olivier, elle était plus que certaine que c'était lui qui lui conviendrait le mieux, et pas un autre. Comment allait-elle se débrouiller pour survivre et pour retrouver le sourire maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'avoir ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas sauté sur l'occasion tant qu'elle le pouvait encore aussi ? C'était un peu sa faute tout de même si elle était dans cette situation.

Hermione sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et l'essuya d'un geste rageur de la main. Pour qui pleurait-elle ? Pour celui qu'elle n'aurait jamais ou pour elle, qui se retrouvait seule et abandonnée parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait les bons choix ?

« Je suis tellement stupide ! Grogna Hermione à voix haute.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, Hermione. » Fit une voix rauque derrière elle.

Hermione sursauta. Cette intonation si spéciale ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Elle se tordit le cou à s'en faire un torticolis et croisa les deux prunelles impassibles de Drago.

« Oh, Drago ! Je… qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je vais partir. Je suis désolée, je sais qu'il faut payer pour entrer ici et j'ai dit un peu n'importe quoi à ta secrétaire pour pouvoir te parler et… D'ailleurs à ce propos je suis désolée de vous avoir surpris toi et ta copine et de m'être emportée… Enfin non, je ne suis pas désolée parce qu'il fallait bien que je connaisse la vérité, et aussi parce que tu ne l'as pas volé… Mais je…

-Hermione. Coupa Drago qui avait un petit sourire amusé sur le visage. Tu me laisses parler ou tu vas encore continuer à débiter ton charabia et à dire n'importe quoi ?

-Ah… Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir très envie d'entendre ce que tu as à dire. Souffla la jeune femme en baissant la tête pour regarder ses pieds avec la plus grande attention.

-Je pense que si tu savais ce que je veux dire, tu aurais envie de l'entendre.

-Bien… Dépêche-toi, alors. Soupira Hermione en prenant un air ennuyé.

-Elisabeth n'est pas ma petite amie.

-Elisabeth ?

-C'est le nom de la jeune femme que tu as vu dans mon bureau. Primo, elle y était parce qu'elle est ma nouvelle prof de step, et secundo, elle était en sous-vêtements parce que je devais lui faire subir un check up obligatoire et lui donner un régime alimentaire adapté. Ça fait partie de ses prérogatives en tant que membre de mon personnel. »

Hermione détourna la tête tandis que Drago s'installait à ses cotés sur l'herbe. Il croisa ses jambes, effleurant celles d'Hermione qui frissonna malgré elle.

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de te croire. Fit-elle enfin en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de me croire, Hermione, c'est sûr. Mais tu dois comprendre que dans un couple, la confiance, c'est essentiel.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'ai envie d'être en couple avec toi ? » Siffla Hermione en se redressant d'un coup.

Drago sembla déstabilisé puis reporta son attention sur ses mains. Son visage se décomposa l'espace d'un instant, puis un sourire narquois apparut sur ses traits.

« Par ce que je suis irrésistible ?

-Une telle estime de soi est fascinante. Bravo Drago.

-…

-…

-En fait… c'est juste que j'avais l'espoir que tu étais venue ici pour… Me dire que tu avais changé d'avis. Je me rends compte à présent que c'était stupide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, mais tu peux repartir.»

Drago se leva. Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux et cette dernière eut l'impression de lire de la tristesse au fond de ses prunelles grises. Avait-il de la peine à cause d'_elle _?

Elle sut immédiatement qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Elle se sentait complètement stupide. Elle lui en voulait de n'en avoir fait qu'à sa tête et de s'être borné à répéter tout le temps les mêmes phrases en boucle dans sa tête, mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire en ce moment même ?

Elle se trouvait exactement dans la même situation que lui quelques temps plus tôt. Elle allait laisser partir celui qu'elle aimait juste pour une histoire d'égo.

Jamais elle ne pourrait être avec lui si elle le laissait partir maintenant.

« C'est pour ça que je suis venue. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. » Les mots franchirent ses lèvres avant qu'elle soit certaine de vouloir les prononcer. Il avait commencé à se retourner et elle avait ressentit une telle panique qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Il la regarda sans rien dire, puis son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire, large et franc. Sa main franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait d'elle pour venir attraper le bras d'Hermione.

« Je ne te lâcherais plus jamais. Je te le jure. »


	13. Epilogue

**Comme promis, voici l'épilogue ! Je suis un peu triste de devoir vous laisser sur ces entrefaits. J'espère qu'on se retrouvera dans une autre de mes fictions ou sur mes OS :).**

**Vous avez été des lecteurs géniaux, encourageants, sympathiques et critiques. Tout cela m'a aidé à avancer. Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et d'avoir pris le temps de lire les élucubrations de mon esprit.**

**Pour ceux qui ont lu sans laisser de commentaires, j'espère que ça vous a plu ;) !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>H223 <strong>_: Merci pour tes compliments ! Je sais, je n'ai pas été gentille avec Drago… Bonne lecture !

_**Morganatique**_ : Merci :D ! Bonne lecture !

_**Still-hopee **_: C'est trop facile s'il n'y a pas de secrétaire revêche pour interdire l'accès au bureau de Drago ni de blonde bien formée! Contente que ça t'ais plu en tout cas :D !

_**Binabi3 **_: Ah tu me poses une colle, là… Je n'avais pas prévu de mettre une barbie dans ce chapitre… Mais j'essayerai d'en mettre une dans une autre fiction pour te contenter. Je te tiens au courant !

_**A-Translator **_: Et bien, je suis contente que la fin t'ais contentée ! J'aurai pu rajouter quelque chose entre Drago et la blonde, mais je me suis dit qu'ils avaient déjà assez souffert comme ça :p. Bonne lecture pour l'épilogue !

_**StephAliC **_: Oui, merci beaucoup pour la faute ! J'ai fait la modification. Effectivement, je n'ai peut-être pas assez détaillé leurs sentiments (il faut dire que pour moi ça tombe sous le sens). Bonne lecture !

_**Estrella**__**'**__**zz**_ : Et oui… C'est déjà la fin :/… J'espère qu'elle te plaira en tous cas :).

_**Brie**__**Malefoy**_ : Merci pour ta review :D ! Bonne lecture !

_**Purple-moon02**_ : C'est clair, la pauvre ! Surprise a moitié nue ! Merci beaucoup ! je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Bonne lecture pour cette fin :) !

_**Oohfemmeluxieuse**_ : C'est super que ça te plaise toujours ! Bonne lecture !

_**Aphrongelos**__**Ines**_ : Ah, je n'avais pas pensé à la reine ! Tout à coup, ça fait bizarre ! Moi aussi je suis triste que ça soit terminé, mais c'était une mini-fiction.

* * *

><p>Hermione se tourna sur la droite et tira la couverture sur elle. Une douce source de chaleur la fit frissonner. Elle aimait sentir ce contact si puissant mais en même temps si naturel. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi bien que contre ce corps.<p>

« Tu es déjà réveillée ? »

Le son de sa voix la tira de sa rêverie.

« Drago, fit-elle dans un soupir ensommeillé. Salut. »

Drago esquissa un sourire et se pencha sur Hermione pour l'embrasser. Sa bouche se posa sur la sienne puis fureta dans son cou. Hermione frissonna et se serra contre lui, enfouissant sa tête contre sa clavicule. A cet instant, la main de Drago se glissa sous la couette et eut le privilège de découvrir qu'Hermione ne portait pas de culotte.

« Drago ! Souffla automatiquement la jeune femme en se tortillant pour qu'il enlève sa main. Je vais être en retard !

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller. C'est moi le patron. Je peux te donner un jour de congés. Grommela Drago dans son oreille en l'attirant contre lui.

-Non, non et non, pesta Hermione en se débattant, résistant à l'appel du corps de l'ancien Serpentard. Je me suis engagée pour ce poste. Je dois y aller.

-Tu es enceinte, tu as besoin d'un congé maternité. Il sera un peu en avance, voilà tout. Bougonna-t-il.

-Je ne suis enceinte que de trois mois Drago et je suis en bonne santé ! Je n'ai pas besoin de congés. Et maintenant, laisse moi m'habiller. »

Avec une grimace, Drago fini par se reculer, laissant Hermione se lever. Il admira les formes de son corps pendant qu'elle se promenait toute nue dans la chambre à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il aimait tellement la regarder que s'en était devenu une obsession. Pourquoi refusait-elle de passer une seconde plus avec lui dans ce lit ? Il avait envie d'elle tout le temps de toute façon, alors... Ca devait provenir du fait qu'il l'aimait tellement qu'elle était tout pour lui aujourd'hui. Il pensait à elle tout le temps.

« Tu aimes travailler pour moi, Hermione ? Demanda Drago, torse nu dans le lit en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

-Oui, bien sûr. J'adore ce poste, sourit Hermione en enfilant son jean. J'ai toujours rêvé de donner des cours d'histoire et puis j'aime bien ton institut. Enfin, si on ne prend pas en compte les pelouses, hein. Il faut vraiment que tu les changes, Drago. Enfin, euh bref… Oui, l'histoire des soins au corps est vraiment intéressante.

-Tu passeras me voir à mon bureau quand tu auras un moment ? » Interrogea Drago innocemment.

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Sa bouche forma un pli exaspéré tandis qu'elle boutonnait son chemisier que Drago avait fortement envie de lui arracher dans l'instant.

« Toi alors, quand tu t'y mets ! Fit-elle en croisant les bras. Très bien, si tu veux me voir, donne moi une bonne raison de venir te rejoindre dans ton bureau. Mais une raison vraiment vraiment bonne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Drago se leva. Le drap tomba d'un coup, révélant sa nudité à Hermione qui rosit légèrement. Elle avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Il était si… Enfin, quand elle le voyait, elle avait toujours envie de…

« Je veux m'entraîner pour le deuxième. » Fit-il avec un sourire en coin en désignant son ventre.

Non, pas le sourire en coin, pas le sourire en coin… C'était trop tard, pourtant. Il l'avait fait. Il était beau, irrésistible, elle l'aimait plus que n'importe qui d'autre, elle voulait passer tout son temps avec lui et Merlin, il était tellement sexy qu'il en devenait indécent et…

« Malefoy…

-Granger ?

-…

-Oui ? Insista Drago.

-Seulement si tu mets ta blouse de docteur. »

Drago sourit victorieusement et s'approcha d'Hermione. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, résignée. La main du jeune homme se posa dans ses cheveux et il l'embrassa sur le front.

« File, Granger. Tu vas être en retard. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir une pénalité sur ton salaire à cause de ça ?

-Tu es vraiment insupportable, Malefoy. » Soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle allait sortir quand elle se retourna et chuchota quelque chose avant de disparaître. Drago aurait juré qu'elle avait dit :

« Mais j'aime ça. »


End file.
